


Deerling oneshots book 1!

by Fizzysquish



Series: Darling Deerest~ [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, gender nuetral reader, oneshot book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 27,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzysquish/pseuds/Fizzysquish
Summary: Me: If i cannot FIND the fluffy romance self insert fics-/angrily opens documentMe: i will MAKE the fluffy romance self insert fics!!Warnings (if there are any) will be at the beginning of each chapter, and tags may update later on.Some Alastor x reader fics, most are small oneshots. Mostly fluff, because im a fluff slut. >:)





	1. Notes

Hmm okay so a couple things first cause i feel its at least semi important to say it.

 

\- I dont take requests. However, if you have a suggestion for a fic, you’re welcome to share it and i’ll consider. 

\- I dont know if this’ll have any smut/lemon yet, still debating. 

\- Literally everything is done from my phone so please forgive me if theres a spelling error that i didnt see. 

 

Uuuh thats all i can think of for now.   
Have fun and thanks for readin :)


	2. Lonely week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot/idea- Y/n goes on a short business trip with Charlie, leaving Alastor alone for the week.   
> Alastor hates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-established relationship, 3rd person Alastors pov cause whatever. I tend to write these like regular fanfics so pffbt.  
> Ooc? Maybe?? Idk we have no idea how he would actually be in a relationship so im just gonna have fun with it.  
> Also _____ is like a page break or time skip.

 

"Are you sure darling?"

 

 

"Yes Alastor."

 

 

"I could always make Vaggie go instead- or anyone really, I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind-"

 

"No, Alastor-"

 

"It wouldn't be a issue, really, i can be very persuasive-"

 

 

Y/n loudly shut their suitcase with a final click and turned back towards him. An eyebrow raised and they crossed their arms, staring at him dubiously.

Alastor stared right back, a dampened smile on his face and his own hands fiddling anxiously with his microphone.

 

 

"Alastor, its okay, ill be fine."

 

"...i know you will..."

 

"Then whats the problem? You're trying so hard to keep me from going and you wont even tell me why."

 

 

"...I don't want you to leave..." he mumbled out.

 

 

"Oh, Al-" Y/n moved forward to wrap their arms around him, and Alastor quickly leaned down and buried his nose in their neck. "Im not going away forever love, it's just a week."

 

 

"I know..."

 

 

 

But he didn't want them to go away. At all. He could barely go a day without them, how could he possibly go a week?

 

A whole week without their radiant smiles, or warm hugs, or sweet words?

 

A whole week without their kisses??

 

Oh his heart wept at the thought.

 

 

"I'll call you every night, if it'll help." He just nodded while staying quiet. It was better than nothing after all.

 

 

Y/n sighed, carefully pulling his face up to look at them, and gave him a sad smile.

 

 

"It'll be okay, Alastor, I promise."

 

 

He highly doubted that, but chose not tosay anything and instead brought them into a deep kiss.

 

 

________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Going to be was hard that night.

He'd gotten so used to Y/n's warmth being pressed up against him, and their arms around him, that now it the king sized bed felt horribly cold and empty.

 

 

 

When he woke up (after hours of tossing and turning) Alastor was saddened to find that yesterday hadn't been a dream, and he was in fact on his own in bed.

 

 

And so starts the first day.

 

 

 

Finally pulling himself up, Alastor headed towards the bathroom to start the morning routine.

 

Brush teeth, shower, brush hair and fur, get dressed.

Go downstairs, eat breakfast (he pouted when he remembered he'd have to makeit alone this time).

Listen to morning news report and laugh at the demons in it (he didn't like that it was only his laugh echoing through the house), put dishes away, grab necessities, and leave for work.

 

 

Work today was the front desk of the Happy Hotel.

A rather boring job, he always thought, just sitting and waiting for someone to show up and give you something to do.

But he had volunteered to do it in absence of his partner.

 

 

Three hours later, Alastor was beginning to get a bit antsy. Usually there would have been at least one person calling up the front desk for some reason or another, but apparently today was the odd man out.

 

Two more hours of nothing and Alastor officially said fuck it and simply left a note saying to ring the bell if help was needed.

 

 

Heading towards the bar, Alastor planned to pester Husk until the grump payed attention to him.

 

 

________________________________

 

 

Thankfully it didn't take too much pestering on his part, as it seemed that it was just a slow day in general.

They talked for awhile before Husk brought up Y/n.

 

 

"So, how are you holding up with Y/n gone? Probably pretty quiet without 'em around."

 

Alastor hummed, nodding his head. "Its terribly quiet, unfortunately. But Im just fine, thank you!"

 

Husk looked at him with a raised brow "You sure about that? I mean, ya get antsy when you two cant eat lunch together, so I'd imagine them being gone would be driving you nuts."

 

 

"While i admit their absence irks me, i wouldn't necessarily say that. Im perfectly capable of being on my own for short awhile."

 

 

"Are you?"

 

 

Alastor squinted at him, smile tightening just slightly. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

 

 

Husk raised his hands up in a 'I surrender' pose.

"I just mean that you tend to be a bit.. Clingy, with them."

 

 

Alastor looked at him incredulously. "I am _not_ clingy!"

 

He would always deny that he was clingy. Because he wasn't clingy. Not at all.

He just liked to be close and love on his partner a ton, that's all.

 

 

" _Suuuure_ ," came a nasally voice "you're totally not clingy, not at all~"

Angel Dust laughed, sliding up to the bar and grinning.

 

 

Alastor shot him a annoyed glare.

"I enjoy my partners company and dislike being so away from them. That is not being clingy."

 

 

"Sure smiles, whatever you say."

 

 

Alastor was about to retort, but a bell ringing stopped him, and he stood up to head back to work.

 

Oh, this week was just going to be swell, wasn't it?

 

 

________________________________

 

 

Thankfully, Alastor was at least semi busy the rest of the day, enough to keep himself distracted.

But entering the empty home, his bitterness come back full force. And there was no loving kiss and comforting words to help him out of it this time.

 

 

 

Y/n's call wouldn't come till later, so he had some time to fill until then.

 

 

After hanging his coat and making sure there wouldn't be any wrinkles in it, Alastor promptly collapsed on the giant bed.

His hands searched until they found one of Y/n's pillows, and yanked it back to him. He buried his face in it and inhaled. It smelled like them still. He hugged it close to himself.

 

 

After awhile, Alastor finally decided to get up and do something at least semi productive. Just because he was distraught didn't mean he could act like bum.

 

 

________________________________

 

 

Dishes done, clean laundry folded and put away, Alligators fed (he felt a pang when they creatures looked around for Y/n, they must miss them too), and library dusted. That should do for now at least.

 

 

And thankfully he finished just in time, because as he was putting away the duster, his cell phone rang loudly.

 

 

(He remembers scoffing when Y/n first gave it to him. He was the **Radio**   **Demon**. His mere presence caused all kinds of electronics to occasionally glitch and bug out, and besides, why would he ever need to call someone? He could just go find them himself!)

 

 

(How glad he was now for his brilliant partners intuition.)

 

 

 

Pressing the green answer button, Alastor's giant smile came back full force and his heart cried out happily to hear Y/n's voice again.

 

"Hi Alastor,"

 

 

"Hello my dear~"

 

 

Their giggle on the other end made his heart soar.

 

 

________________________________

 

 

 

They talked for a at least an hour before Y/n said they had to get ready for bed, and slowly started saying their goodbyes.

 

 

And when the call ended, Alastor simply stared down at the phone in his hand for awhile. Almost willing it to call them back and hear their lovely voice again.

 

 

But he knew it wouldn't happen, even if he was the Radio Demon.

 

 

So he made himself something fast to eat, dragged himself up to the bedroom, changed into some comfortable pajamas, curled up with Y/n's pillow, and tried to find sleep once again.

 

 

________________________________

 

 

 

The next day went just about the same as the first, the only difference being that Alastors mood was beginning to sour.

 

Which meant he was a tad bit more intimidating (okay, a lot more intimidating) and slightly snappier than usual.

 

Going home only seemed to make it worse, so instead Alastor headed out to Mimzy's pub in hopes of finding a distraction there.

 

Unfortunately it didn't work out like he'd hoped, as he couldn't focus on Mimzy's lovely singing enough to distract himself.

So after nearly biting a loud customers head off from sheer agitation, Alastor left a hefty tip for the waiter for serving him, and left to walk back home.

 

 

Unsurprisingly everyone quickly leapt out of his way when they saw him coming. Some even diving into Alleyways to avoid his path.

Which was the definitely right choice, because as the splattered remains of an idiot who didn't move showed, the Radio Demon was in a very foul mood.

 

 

________________________________

 

 

Slamming the front door closed, Alastor was already making a beeline towards the bedroom.

He needed something of theirs. A pillow, clothes, hell even a damn hair brush would work right now.

He needed to hold something that made him think of them.

 

 

When he finally reached the bedroom, Alastor wasted no time and practically pounced on Y/n's pillow. Rolling onto their side of the bed, he turned and nuzzled his face into more of their pillows.

 

Inhaling their scent, he felt his heart very slowly start to calm down.

 

"Okay, okay," Alastor thought to himself, "Y/n will be back soon. And then you can have them all to yourself. Dont worry, everything's Jake."

 

 

He was finally starting to relax again when his phone rang, ruining the peaceful silence.

 

Alastor was extremely tempted to just throw the damned thing out the window, but actually looking at the infuriating machine showed who was calling, and he hurriedly pressed the accept button.

 

 

"Alastor!" Y/n chirped "Hello!"

 

 

Alastor smile grew wide and happy again, relieved to hear his dearests voice. His happy, sweet, darling dearest.

 

 

________________________________

 

 

 

"And they couldn't even tell me what was what! The categories Alastor! Its literally the first you do to sort it all! You sort all into categories and divide it up! Its so easy!"

 

 

Alastor hummed in acknowledgment, drying a plate and putting it away before starting to dry another one.

Truthfully, he only had a very vague idea of what Y/n was talking about, but he was simply so happy to hear them talk that he didn't really care.

 

 

Doing chores to keep himself busy while they talked, Alastor once again felt at peace. 

Sure, it'd be a lot better to have them next to him, but this would do for now.

 

 

________________________________

 

 

 

Y/n talked to him until it got late, and ended the call with a sweet "I love you" that made his heart swell.

 

He appreciated it all, because he knew very well that Y/n was most likely doing work of their own during the whole call, and that they probably should have gone to bed a earlier than they did, but they instead chose to stay up and keep him some company.

 

 

Hugging Y/n's pillow again, Alastor fall asleep just a bit easier that night.

 

 

________________________________

 

 

 

The next day went by somewhat smoother, Alastor still being restless without his partner, but generally able to keep from destroying too many people.

 

 

 

The only real problem came Friday, the day when his lovely Y/n was set to come home later that night.

 

 

Firstly, the hotel somehow became extra busy that day. Future guests calling in, both asking questions and booking rooms. Along with that were current guests buzzing about, some calling the front desk for services and a few others coming and going.

 

 

And though he wouldn't admit it, Alastor was somewhat stressed. Normally he wouldn't be, but he was anxious for the day to end and kept checking the clock while counting down the hours.

 

And sure enough, the second his shift ended, Alastor was out the door and on his way home, a slight skip in his step.

 

 

 

 

And then some absolute nitwit decided to stop him and declare that he wanted to fight for this territory.

 

 

 

 

And, though Alastor truly did love to remind everyone why exactly the Radio Demon was to be feared, he was busy at the moment, so this was rather inconvenient.

 

So he barked a laugh and looked at the other demon, eyes crazed and smile insane.

 

"Well, Unfortunately i'm rather busy right now, so this..." he made a vague gesture to the other demon "attempt, will have to wait."

 

And the other demon-

 

The other demon puffed up his chest and put on a overly smug look. "I think yer' running away! Your scared!"

 

 

How annoying.

 

 

"I hardly see anything for me to be wary of," Alastor began "All I see in front of me is a puny, pathetic pest blocking my path and making me late."

 

 

 

"Late for what? A tea party? Oh, my apologies your majesty~" they laughed at him.

 

 

Well now Alastor didn't have a choice to leave the idiot alive, did he?

Sometimes, you just have to remind some people whose exactly the Alpha, it seems.

 

 

Time to let out some tension.

 

________________________________

 

 

 

Alastor got home two hours later than he meant too, having drawn out the nitwit demons death much longer than necessary just to ease his own frustration.

 

But now he frantically rushed through the house, desperate to get clean before his love made it home.

 

 

He was rushing so much, in fact, that he didn't even register the clear signs that someone else was already in the house.

 

Or the open suitcase open on the bed.

 

 

What he did finally register, however, was the water running as he open the master bathrooms door.

Someone was in the shower?

 

..But only Alastor and Y/n could get into the house-

 

 

..!

 

 

Alastor yanked the shower curtain open, smile impossibly wide and eyes full of excitement.

 

And was met with loud shriek and a hard punch to the face.

He stumbled for a second, nearly losing balance but regaining it quickly.

 

 

"Alastor?! What- WHAT THE HELL WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD-"

 

 

He didnt even acknowledge Y/n's yelling and quickly stepped into the shower, arms reaching out to grab them.

 

"ALASTOR YOU ARE COVERED IN BLOOD DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME-" Too late.

 

 

"ALASTOR GET OFF!!"

 

 

"You're home..." He mumbled, nuzzling his face into their soaked hair.

 

 

"YES IM HOME NOW GET OUT!!"

 

 

"I missed you.." He practically whispered. His smile was so big it felt like his face may actually split.

 

 

This made Y/n pause in yelling at him again, actually looking up at their darling partner. He looked so happy...

 

 

Sighing in defeat, Y/n smiled too and carefully pulled his face down to theirs.

 

"I missed you too, you crazy deer."

 

They brought him into a soft kiss, and Alastor nearly exploded in joy. Oh how he missed their kisses.

 

 

Backing them up to the wall, his hands began roaming all over their bare body. From their shoulders, to the center of their chest, down their sides..

So soft, and warm...

He squeezed their side, quickly shoving his tongue inside their mouth when they squeaked.

 

 

Their tongues fought slightly, but Alastors won fast and quickly started exploring the others mouth.

(Did they have something sweet on the way here? There was a tang of strawberry!)

 

 

 

After what seemed like forever, Alastor finally pulled away, eyes focused in on

Y/n's red face.

They sighed after a moment, shaking their head.

 

"You are the strangest man i have ever met. You ruin my perfectly peaceful shower and get in here with you clothes on, covered in blood," they poke his nose, and Alastor affectionately nips at their hand. "And kiss me like a man dying of thirst."

 

 

He pulls them firmly against himself, pressing his forehead against their own.

 

"I missed you." He repeats fondly.

 

They laugh, pulling him back into a kiss, and Alastor once again feels complete.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUDGE THIS GOT A LOT LONGER THAN I MEANT IT TO BE SHEESH.  
> Also im gonna be honest i have no idea were my thought process went here, so sorry if its kinda eh?? 
> 
> Rough Word count- 2576
> 
>  
> 
> Don't worry everything's Jake- Jake is 1920's slang for fine, or okay


	3. Monster

 

Running.

 

 

You were running. Running as fast as you damn could in the dark and swampy forest.

You had to run. Your very life depended on it.

 

Lest he catch you.

 

 

 

But you were stumbling, getting caught on roots and rocks and tripping on uneven ground. Your breathing was labored and your legs hurt from forcing yourself to go so fast.

But you couldn't stop. He'd catch you if you stopped.

 

 

 

He'd probably catch you even if you didn't stop.

 

 

 

But right now you had a chance, a teeny sliver of a chance, but a chance nonetheless and you'd be damned if you didn't take it.

 

 

All you had to do was make it to the out of the forest, back into the crowded civilization of the pentagram.

It was the one place he wouldn't try to get you, you'd be safe there.

 

 

 

It wasn't too much farther now. You could even see the red glow coming from the city's light.

 

 

You pumped your legs, willing them to go faster.

Get out. Run.

 

 

 

You were almost there-

 

 

 **There** **were** **footsteps** **behind** **you**.

 

 

 _Just_ _a_ _little_ _more_ -

 

 

 **They** **were** **getting** **closer**.

 

 

 _Nearly_ _there_ -

 

 

 **They** **were** **right** **behind** **you** -

 

 

Just as your outstretched hand reached out to the bright light outside the forest, two clawed hands gripped your waist and yanked you back.

 

 

You yelped loudly, already struggling in vain to get away.

 

 

You heard his dark laugh, practically a cackle, and felt the claws be replaced by one arm tightly wound around your waist.

 

 

 

You saw the other claw raise up to strike and desperately pushed against the arm holding you.

 

 

 _No_! _Not_ _like_ _this_!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The claw comes down on your side, fingers lightly wiggling against it and making you let out a loud belly laugh.

 

 

And suddenly you were being tickled senseless, the claw now tickling every sensitive spot it could possibly find. Your boisterous laughter rang out loudly in the quiet forest and you could already feel your gut hurting from laughing so hard.

Your legs were getting weaker by the second, and you pressed yourself up against the lithe chest behind you in an attempt to escape the ticklish prison.

 

 

It didn't work, of course, but the deer demon stared down at you with a wide, toothy smile. He truly did adore torturing you like this, since he got to see that wonderfully huge smile and hear you howl with laughter.

 

 

Even if it wasnt technically real laughter.

 

 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

"Al-ASTOR PLE-ASE!!" You finally managed to shriek out. It felt like you were going to burst, body weak from convulsing. There were tears in your eyes, and your legs had basically given up by now, making you lean your full body weight on the man behind you. Not that he seemed to mind at all. In fact, it looked like he was rather enjoying himself.

 

 

(He definitely was)

 

 

 

The tickling paused, and you quickly took to sucking in gulps of air, breathing heavy.

 

 

"What is it that you say, darling?"

 

"Wha- what?" 

 

 

You squirmed as he impatiently poked your side again.

 

"What do you say? When you do something you regret."

 

 

Oh, right.

 

 

"Sorry, Alastor,"

 

 

His claws hovered threateningly over your side, eyebrows raised.

 

"Sorry for what, dear?"

 

 

"Im sorry for eating the last piece of venison without asking or telling you."

 

 

 

He chuckled, spinning you around to look at him.

Tapping his claw against his cheek, Alastor playfully acted like he was thinking it over.

 

 

"Hmm, I dont know if I believe you, doll."

 

You pouted up at him. "But- But i am! I'm sorry Alastor!"

 

 

 

"Oh?" He hummed "Why dont you prove it then?"

 

 

..Ah.

 

 

 

 

Tenderly cupping Alastors face, you guided it down towards your own,bringing him into a soft and sweet kiss.

 

Alastors hands went back to your waist, keeping you firmly pressed against him. He dipped you slightly to deepen the kiss, grinning like the cheshire cat.

 

 

Smug idiot.

 

 

 

Pulling away, you pressed your forehead to his, fluttering your lashes. "Im sorry Alastor~" you repeated, sweetly this time.

 

 

He pecked your nose. "Apology accepted love,"

He paused, "However..."

 

 

A tickling at your sides made your eyes go wide, quickly trying to pull away, already starting to laugh.

 

 

"You are still due for a punishment~"

 

 

 

"YOU ARE A MONSTER!!" You shrieked through the painful laughter.

 

 

 

 

"That i am darling!~♥"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count- 725
> 
> This was fun to write :>


	4. Strawberry kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a oneshot i did a little while back, before i ever even had the idea for a oneshot book.   
> Its posted in my wattpad as a onwshot on its own, but i thought i should add it here too anyways :)
> 
>  
> 
> Based on this https://twitter.com/samuraiames/status/1096939134172581888?s=21
> 
>  
> 
> (Y/n) = your name  
> (H/c) = hair color (h/l) is length  
> (E/c) = eye color
> 
> reader is referred to as they/them, 3rd person pov but more focused on Als perspective(? I find it a little easier to write like that?) for the most part.  
> I may write another version of this in 2nd person reader view, idk

 

 

 

 

 

Alastor was a heartthrob.

 

 

Or rather, he could **be** a heartthrob, when he wanted to.

 

 

And right now, he definitely wanted to be. Because right now, he had the absolute cutest little morsel in his home, and was determined to sweep them off their feet.

 

 

(Y/n) was a newer demon to hell, only having been there for a few months. And in those months, they somehow made Alastor fall head over heels for them.

 

 

Which was surprising, because Alastor didn't exactly 'fall in love' with others. Oh, he's had partners before, and he wasn't new to the throes of romance, but still.

So when he first met the smaller demon, and felt his heart begin to thud loudly, it was a very shocking discovery.

 

 

And the more they talked, and worked, and _existed_ together only made the feelings worse.

 

 

(Y/n) was a sweetheart, respectful and polite to everyone they met, liked to help and was overly kind. They did and said the silliest things, and had the most infectious laugh. The brightest smile.

 

 

Plus they were rather captivating, too.

(H/l) (h/c) hair, bright (e/c) eyes that sparkled, soft, plump lips that looked oh so kissable...

 

 

Least to say, Alastor was infatuated. Horribly infatuated.

 

 

 

And, while he was a gentleman, he was also overly extravagant. So confessing to (Y/n) had to be extravagant too.

 

 

And what a better way to do it, than to invite them over and pull out all the stops he could think of.

 

A lit fire, dimmed lighting, candles... yes, he was doing amazingly, if he may say so himself.

 

 

But now it was for the main event.

So Alastor disappeared to the kitchen, grabbing a decorated plate of chocolate strawberries, and mentally readying himself to be as alluring as he possibly could.

 

 

He returned to them quickly, not wanting to be away from them too long.

 

 

 

 

 

Alastor smile grew when he returned. (Y/n) was sat cutely on his couch, looking around at everything with great interest.

 

 

He took a second to admire them, then cleared his throat.

 

 

 

"Oh darling~" he practically sang.

 

 

 

Sure enough, (y/n)'s head snapped up to look at him. Then their attention focused in on the plate, and the tilted their head cutely to the side.

 

 

 

"What do you got there, Alastor?"

 

 

 

Their nose twitched to try and smell for it, and inside Alastor nearly died of cuteness.

 

 

"A treat," he hummed while walking around the couch to stand in front if them. "For the loveliest little dear ive ever known.~"

 

 

Instantly (y/n)'s face gained a pretty pink blush, and they smiled shyly.

 

"O-oh...well, thank you.."

 

 

 

But as their hand reached out towards the plate, Alastor pulled it back.

He hummed, grin lower into something more flirtatious and eyes going half lidded.

 

 

"No, no, dearest, you have be patient, now."

 

 

He leaned forward until he was practically looming over them. Then, he plucked up on of the sweets, and gingerly held it up to their mouth.

 

 

"Say ah, darling~♥"

 

 

 

Their face grew in hue, now a bright, lovely shade of red. They looked at the strawberry, then at him.

 

 

"Come on now dear, i wont bite," he paused "not this time, at least."

 

 

(Y/n) looked at him again, face burning and heart hammering away. Carefully, they leaned forward a little, and bit down on the dessert.

 

Alastors grin grew, and after setting plate and leafcap down, he happily grabbed another one.

 

 

"You know," He began "I normally dislike overly sweet things...but..."

 

 

He pinched the strawberry's leafcap off, then gingerly held the strawberry itself with his teeth.

Scooting closer, Alastors hands trapped (y/n) under him, pinned to the couch.

 

 

Their face couldn't possibly get any redder.

 

 

(Y/n) moved closer, opening their mouth to lightly bite onto the sweet. They were nose to nose, and Alastor was staring into their soul..

 

So close...

 

 

(Y/n) bit down, effectively splitting them apart, and both wasted no time chewing and swallowing the (practically whole) fruit.

 

 

Then their lips crashed together.

 

 

Alastors hands practically moved on their own, gripping (y/n)'s hips in a possessive and bruising grip, while (Y/n)'s arms snaked around his neck and tugged him closer.

 

 

The kiss itself was sloppy at best, but it felt so good to be so close.

Running his tongue on their bottom lip, Alastor was ecstatic when (Y/n) opened their mouth enough for him to slip in.

They tasted sweet. Almost too sweet, in fact.

 

 

Finally, after what felt like forever, they pulled apart, and just looked at each other. One bright red with a happy smile, and the other wide eyed and a crazed smile.

 

 

Then (Y/n) laughed, light and giggly, and pulled him closer again.

 

"You are a walking romance cliche Alastor."

 

 

 

Kissing them again, he decided that wasnta bad thing at all, and could happily live his life as a romantic cliche as long as he got to kiss them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count- roughly 841
> 
>  
> 
> (This was written when i was strill trying to figure out how to write Alastor, so its kinda iffy? I think so at least :P But i liked it anyway and i hope you did too)


	5. Dating hcs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause i have bad writers block rn but wanted to add something new to this book. I'll probably end up making more of these hcs things later.

 

 

 

-Alastor's almost always touching you in some way. He doesn't even realize he's doing it most the time, its just instinctual for him. Standing or walking together? You're most likely either hanging onto his arm or he's got his hand on your back or waist. Sitting together? Either your in his lap or he's got a hand firmly on your thigh.

 

 

 

-Alastors both a gentleman and a private person, so pda isn't very high. He still likes to kiss your hand and keep you close, and he wont complain if you give him a kiss once in awhile, but generally speaking most things are done in private.

 

 

 

 

-No matter where you live, after about a few months of dating, you'll slowly start spending a lot more time at Alastors own home, until youre practically living there instead.

He doesnt even say anything about moving in, just starts casually bringing your stuff to his house and suddenly your living with him.

 

 

 

-A very lowkey yandere. Alastor is confident that nobody could take his place, so he doesn't get jealous that often, but on the rare occasions that he does get jealous... Yeah...

\- Doesn't mean he'll just let people flirt with you though. Thankfully most demons know not to mess with you, and the few who do start apologizing the second they realize that you're his partner.

 

 

 

 

-Likes watching you sleep, in both a creepy way and a cute way.

Before you started dating it lean'd heavily on the creepier side, with him doing things like hiding in your closet or standing over you while you slept. Thankfully now it's usually when youre cuddled up together, so its a lot better... he still hides in the closet sometimes though.

 

 

 

-He likes singing, and would love it if you joined.

 

 

-I hope you like dancing, because Alastor is going to teach you near everything he knows and drag you into dances with him. I mean, he loves you, and he loves dancing, so why not combine the two?

 

 

 

-Youre going to get bit at least a couple times when your relationship is starting.

He cant help it! Look at those chompers, he's made for biting!

But thankfully he'll soon learn to go for nips instead. (Doesn't mean he fully stops biting, he's just more careful about it now than he was before)

 

 

 

-You are the only person who may touch his hair and/or ears. This privilege comes with the requirement of giving head scratches and pets.

 

-You're also the only one who may touch his deer tail, though that's still limited because it's a slightly sensitive area.

 

 

 

-Since Alastor loves and trusts you, whenever he does feel upset at something he'll most likely come to you. Usually this is just shown as him pulling you close and burying his face in your hair. Give him some praise and face kisses and he'll be right as rain in no time.

 

 

 

-When your upset, Alastor pulls you into his lap and holds you close. If you need encouragement he'll be sure to remind of all the reasons he loves you and compliment everything about you.

 

-If you're upset because of somebody, after making sure you're okay, Alastor hunts them down and brings them back to grovel at You're feet for forgiveness.

(Wether you accept their apologies or not, Alastor will still kill them. He refuses to let someone get away with hurting you, so your answer really just determines how quick their death will be)

 

 

 

-Compliment him! Praise him! Alastor may already have a big enough ego on his head, and honestly doesn't need anymore fuel for it, buuut he genuinely loves it when you praise him. (Loves it maybe a little too much, in fact...)

 

 

 

-It's going to be awhile before Alastor starts saying "I love you" regularly. In fact, its going to take him a couple months of being together before he even says it for the first time. Its not that he doesn't want to say it more, and he does mean it, it's just that he's not used to it yet.

 

-Buuut he does like it when you say "I love you". It's almost like a compliment itself to him!

 - Y/n: "I love you!" 

 - Alastor: "I love me too! But i love you    more."

 

 

 

-Clingy sleeper. The second you come to bed he's wrapped around you like a cuddly octopus and there's no escape. If you're not there then he hugs your pillows.

 

 

 

-Tends to inhale your scent? Like he just likes your natural scent? So sometimes he'll just straight up bury his face in your neck and inhale just because. Other times he'll go for your pillows and jackets if he can (this was a lot creepier when you weren't dating...)

 

 

 

-Actually really likes kissing, both giving and receiving.

As mentioned before, in public he typically sticks with hand kisses, and sometimes forehead kisses.

When it's just you two, however, Alastor will go for a kiss just about chance he can, even if its just a quick peck.

 - Also gets grumpy when refused kisses. Let him smooch you!

 

 

 

-Alastor is weird. Sometimes you catch him doin weird freaky shit just because.

You soon find yourself doing weird freaky shit with him. You dont know why but it's surprisingly fun so you just go along with it.

It's super awkward for anyone who walks in on it (mostly because you two dont even acknowledge that their there and instead just keep doing it).

 

\- Angel once walked in on you two sticking pins in a sofa. When he asked what you where doing you both just replied with "Being weird"

 

 

 

-Alastor's a big tease. Any and every time he can tease you he's going to do it (only exception is when you're upset).

 

 

-Sometimes uses his announcer voice to make you laugh. He likes your laugh.

\- Also likes to tickle attack you as both a lighthearted punishment when you do something he doesn't like and to hear you laugh.

 

 

 

 

 

Basically Alastors a egotistical dork who adores you.


	6. Let’s misbehave!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is referred to as they/them, leans more to Alastors pov once again
> 
> Uh Warnings for descriptions of gore, some cuss words, and a slightly steamier scene near the end?? (It doesnt go very far) 
> 
>  
> 
> May revisit this idea later again? Idk i like this song and it gives me ideas so who knows

 

 

_We're_   _all alone,_

_no chaperon_

_can get our number,_

_The worlds in slumber_ _,_

_Let’s misbehave!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alastor couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun.

 

Causing chaos and wreaking havoc on everything around him, spewing blood and gore across the pavement, broadcasting the screams and terror all throughout hell, it was exhilarating!

Enthralling!

Absolutely superb!

 

 

And the happy, boisterous laughter coming from his partner in crime only set to prove thus.

 

His heart swelled from the joyful sound, and he picked Y/n up by the waist to spin them both around, his own maniacal laughter joining theirs.

 

Oh how wonderful it all was!

 

 

 

 

_There's_   _Something wild,_

_About you, child,_

_That’s so contagious,_

_Let’s be outrageous,_

_Let’s misbehave!_

 

 

 

 

 

It had all started simply because they'ed asked.

Bored, depressed, and utterly tired of everything and everyone around them, they'ed ran to Alastor themselves and asked him for help. For a distraction of some kind.

 

(They wanted his help! His!!)

 

 

So he decided to suggest what he did when he was upset.

 

 

Cause chaos. Set the whole city aflame and watch the little insects below him burn away. Murder and trap anyone he chose and listen to their screams of pain through every radio around him.

 

 

 

 

 

_When Adam won Eve’s hand,_

_He wouldn’t stand for teasin’,_

_He didnt care about those apples out of season._

 

 

 

 

 

 

And they agreed. Said that sounded 'fun' to them. Took his hand and told him to lead the way.

 

...They wanted to wreak terror with him...

 

 

 

Something inside of him exploded with joy and he practically dragged them behind him in his excited speedwalk towards the other side of the city.

 

Oh how fun this was going to be!

 

 

 

 

 

_They say that spring_

_means just one thing to the little lovebirds_

_We’re not above birds,_

_Let’s misbehave!!!_

 

 

 

 

 

The poor denizens of the pentagram didn't even have a warning of what was to come.

 

 

 

 

Hellfire rained down on them, a fiery circle of death trapping them into a single area for the two monsters to hunt.

 

Buildings were knocked over and destroyed, some demons even finding a merciful death from the falling rubble.

Gore was splattered all across the ground, messily hacked off limbs littered everywhere and bloody intestines hung around like party decorations.

Every electronic around them flickered and, if it had a speaker, screeched so loudly some peoples ear drums burst from the shrill noise.

 

 

And through the poor souls echoing screams, the two tyrants boisterous, insane laughter rang out for all to hear.

 

 

 

 

_Let’s_   _Misbehave!~_

_Let’s Misbehave!~_

 

 

 

 

 

Alastor and Y/n spun around joyfully above all the horror, dancing on what looked to be thin air to anyone else, but to them was a clear solid platform for them to admire their carnage.

 

 

Alastor laughed to himself.

 

_Their_ carnage.

Something they created, _together_.

_ Him and Y/n, Together. _

 

 

He thought his smile couldn't possibly get any bigger, but it did, stretching so wide it felt like his face was splitting.

 

 

 

He gradually stopped spinning them both, slowly coming to a halt and pressing Y/n up against his chest.

Laughter slowly turned into childish giggles as they stared into each others eyes, eventually fading out and just leaving big smiles behind.

 

 

 

And then, without even thinking about it or realizing it, they both began leaning towards each other.

 

 

And came together in a kiss.

 

 

 

_If you’d be just so sweet_

_And only meet your fate, dear_

_It would be the great event_

_Of 1928 dear~_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alastor quickly realized that he'll most likely end up addicted to kissing them.

 

 

 

 

Y/n's arms slowly snaked up behind his neck, and his clawed hands gripped onto their hips.

 

 

 

 

 

He nipped lightly on their bottom lip, requesting entrance. And to tease, Y/n opened just enough to stick their own tongue out at him, and then quickly closed it again.

 

He tried once more, and ended up with the same result, Y/n giggling slightly.

 

 

 

 

But then Alastor harshly pinched their hip, and when their mouth opened in a small surprised yelp, shoved his tongue in. That shut them up real quick.

 

 

 

They tasted somewhat sweet, almost like strawberry. Not too sweet, and not too bitter. A perfect middle.

 

 

 

Exploring his new territory, Alastor purred in satisfaction.

 

 

_**His** territory!_

 

 

 

 

But either he was still on a high from their chaos, or instinct was starting to take over, because without thinking about it, one of his hands sneaked down to their bum, and the other moved to their lower back. It was almost like he was enchanted, in a trance of some kind.

 

 

He dipped them, one leg moving in between their own two, putting just a bit of pressure on them.

 

 

 

 

Y/n was beginning to pant a bit now, the lack of fresh air and sudden mood change hitting them full force. Their whole face was flushed, the pink hue spreading down to their shoulders and chest. Their whole body was warming up, in fact.

 

 

 

And then Alastor pushed up with his leg, and the pressure from it made a loud moan escape their throat.

Their knees buckled, and if he hadn't been supporting them, they would most definitely of fallen now.

 

 

 

 

The noise, though, seemed to wake Alastor from whatever strange trance he'd gone into.

 

 

 

Finally pulling away, Alastor came back to himself, a red blush coming up when he realized what he'd been doing.

 

 

Y/n took the moment to inhale a breath of much needed air, and he quickly straightened them up, hands moving to their waist to help keep standing. 

 

 

 

Oh how horribly ungentlemanly of him!

 

 

 

 

( _Though_...the resulting image of Y/n was definitely worth it. Eyes half lidded, their face was flushed a lovely cherry red, and they were still panting slightly. He took a mental picture of it to save for himself.)

 

 

 

 

 

After waiting for them to catch their breath and collect themselves, Alastor apologized for his unrefined behavior.

 

 

 

"My apologies, dear, I dont know what came over me."

 

He didnt sound sorry in the slightest, and honestly he wasnt.  

 

 

 

 

But, Y/n just laughed, shaking their head at him before looking back up at him with bright, playfully narrowed eyes. 

 

 

"Yeah, Sure, I totally believe that, you dork~"

 

He chuckled at that. Caught him redhanded, didnt they?

 

 

 

 

He pressed his forehead against Y/n's, smile stretching back into a happy cheshire grin.

 

 

They stayed like that for few minutes, just staring into each others eyes lovingly. It was peaceful. Calming.

 

 

 

And then someone screamed from down below, which made them glance downwards. A few of Alastor's little minions were chasing a demon twice their size down the cracked and busted street, quickly gaining on them.

 

 

The tyrants looked back at each other as the poor insect from down below was caught and started screaming bloody murder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And they both began to laugh once more. Giddy, goofy, contagious laughter as they held each other close, beginning to spin around and dance to a lovely bloody melody once again.

 

 

 

 

_Let’s Misbehave~_

_Let’s Misbehave~_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough Word count: 1,146
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> YA'LL 
> 
> That fudgin makeout scene took me forever, i kept rewriting it and just had so much trouble figuring out the wording. 
> 
> Buut i am actually really happy with how this lil fic came out, and i hope you like it too! 


	7. Attention Starved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omnipresent 2nd pov, hell yeah  
> Warnings for some curse words, but thats about it

 

 

 

 

You loved Alastor.

 

 

 

Loved him with all your heart.

 

 

 

Couldn't imagine life without him, and couldn't believe you lasted so long without him.

 

 

But sometimes...

 

 

Sometimes he really, really tested your patience.

 

 

 

You felt your eye twitch as Alastor carelessly pushed your work off your desk and happily took its place, sitting and smiling like a dumb idiot.

 

 

 

This was the fifth time this week.

 

And it was only Wednesday.

 

 

 

"Alastor," you pinched the bridge of your nose "Would you please get off my desk? And stop shoving everything off it? Please?"

 

 

 

He didnt move.

 

Annoyed, you growled a little and stood to pick up the papers on the floor and set everything up again, around your pestering partner.

 

 

 

 

 

 

But a clawed hand reached down and gripped your arm, stopping you.

 

Pausing, you raised a eyebrow and looked up at Alastor. He was staring down at you, smile wide as ever.

 

 

(Except, now that you actually looked...it seemed a bit.. strained...)

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

Sighing, you instead turned back to him, brows furrowing in concern.

 

"Alastor, Sweetie, if somethings wrong, you need to tell me." You laughed a little. "I can't read minds you know."

 

 

He stared at you silently for a bit longer before reaching up and lightly holding your cheeks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And then he tugged on them, stretching your cute face like a cartoon.

 

 

 

"You've been ignoring me!" He huffed, eyes narrowing down at you.

 

 

 

You tried to pry his hands off, cheeks hurting. "No i haffent!" You attempted to defend yourself, words slurred and somewhat muffled "I'f been bifsy!"

 

 

"All you've been doing is staring at papers for two weeks!"

 

 

"If's work!"

 

 

"That's no excuse!" Alastor growled, eyes becoming swirly.

He was ticked.

He'd been patient, like you'd asked him to last week, and waited for you finish.

But after a week of being a good, patient boyfriend, Alastor wasnt given any great prize, no, he was rewarded with nothing but a sad smile and a "sorry" as you went right back to work.

 

 

Work.

 

Work work work-

 

 

Alastor was sick of it. Rightfully sick of it.

 

You worked far too much.

 

And what made it worse was that you didn't even have to do it. It wasn't your actual work! It was the damn Hotels, but you and your stupid kindness just haaaad to help!

Of course!

 

"Alafstor-!"

 

 

Of course you had to help!

 

 

"Alafstor!"

 

 

 

 

Because you were jus̷t̴ ̴t̵o̷ ̸o̵ ̸ F̵͕̓̔͛͂ ̷̧͓̖̱͊u̸̧̖̝͕̝̒͐̓͝͠c̵͕͍̉̀̋͠k̵̢̥̙̈́̉̎͒̄ ̶̮̪̑̈i̷̲̪͊͑̈́ǹ̴̳g̸̫̩̖̫̼͒ ̴͔̘͑͌̓ͅn̴̩͙̫̗̎̑͆͝ï̸̞̩͛̅̈̚ ̴̮̻̟̖̤̉͑͛̕c̵̢͓̙͎̪͆e̶̻̐-

 

 

 

 

"Alastor!!"

 

 

 

He froze, snapping out of his own heated thoughts, the panicked shriek of your voice instantly reaching him and setting his alarm bells off.

He whipped his head around, checking for any possible threat.

 

 

 

None. It was safe. His brows furrowed. If there was no danger, why had you yelled for him like that?

 

 

 

Turning back to you, Alastor got his answer. In his moment of angry internal ranting, Alastor had accidentally started gripping his claws into your cheeks, and now there were pinpricks of crimson under his fingertips.

 

Eyes widening, he quickly let go, a different kind of panic settling into him as he watched you rub your hurting cheeks, smudging the quickly drying blood droplets in the process. Alastor's ears flicked down, ever present smile wavering slightly.

 

 

 

 

He'd lost himself in his small fit of anger and harmed you.

 

Yes, it was small, but he still harmed you.

 

 

 

Alastor stared down at you, waiting silently as you rubbed your cheeks to relieve them of some of the pain.

Once you finished, you glared up at him, and he noticed how wet and glossy your eyes looked, most likely from fighting back tears.

Yeah, that didn't help his growing guilt.

 

 

"What was that for?! It really hurt, you prick!"

 

 

"..."

 

 

What could he say? He had hurt you, what could he say to make you feel better?

 

 

 

 

 

 

"...I apologize..." He mumbled out.

 

Alastor knew he needed to express at least some of his guilt, even is saying sorry has never been his strong suit.

 

But when your glare didn't lessen, he looked off to the side, body slumping just slightly. You were probably mad at him. Which he couldn't blame you for, you had every right to be upset, but he still hated it. Seeing you upset made him want to decimate everyone who ever dared to harm you, but right now, he was the one who caused it, and that made him hang his head a little in shame. 

 

 

 

 

Your glare lessened a little, seeing him look so dejected.

Really, he hadn't meant to hurt you, you knew that. Alastor was just upset, which made him accidentally lose himself in the moment. And it was all because you havent been giving your darling deerest enough attention, or, any attention, now that you looked back...

 

 

 

Sighing, you carefully reached out andintertwined your hands with his, holding them in front of you.

 

"I'm sorry, too."

 

 

Alastor looked back at you, blinking.

 

 

"I asked you to be patient for me, and you were. And instead of saying thank you, I continued, and in turn hurt you by ignoring you and pushing you away."

 

 

"So I'm sorry, Alastor. Iv'e been a real Pill

lately."

 

 

 

Alastor slowly starting grinning properly again, coming back to his overly silly and strange self.

He leaned down, pressing his forehead against yours and chuckling.

 

 

 

"A Pill?"

 

 

"Well, Yeah, wasn't that a slang word in the nineteen twenties?"

 

 

"Yes, it was, and that's why I'm surprised you used it. Or that you even knew it."

 

 

 

"I like looking things up! There's nothing wrong with that!"

 

 

He raised a brow at you, smile growing.

"You like looking up words and slang from my time period?"

 

 

"Wha-" you flushed slightly "I never said that!"

 

 

"But you said 'slang from the nineteen twenties', so I feel inclined to believe you looked those up specifically. Were you trying to impress me, darling?"

 

 

 

You pressed your lips, knocking your head lightly against his. "Why would i ever want to impress you, you stinky deer man? Maybe I wanted to show off to someone! You don't know!"

 

 

 

"Oh?" He hummed, "and just who is this someone? Do i need to rip a fools head off?"

 

 

"...it's you-"

 

 

 

"I knew it!" He laughed, pulling your still intertwined hands further back, so you take a step closer, now standing in between his legs. "Of course it's me! Why would it not be me? I'm the best partner you could ever ask for!~"

 

 

"I wouldn't get too confident in yourself now, strawberry pimp, another suitor could always show up." you teased.

 

 

"And I'll obliterate them before they ever get the chance~"

 

 

 

 

You laughed, smiling up at him. Alastor was back to his creepy, confident, teasing self.

 

 

 

"Hey," You said "Why don't we do something. I owe you for being a bad partner, and it'd do us both good to have some fun."

 

 

 

"Oh? And what about all of the extremely important work that you have?"

 

 

 

"Fuck work, you're way more important than anything for the Hotel. They can deal with a bigger workload, I wanna be with my wonderful, magnificent boyfriend right now."

 

 

 

Alastor preened at your words. You knew just how to stroke his ego, didn't you?

"We can do anything?" He asked.

 

 

"Anything you want."

 

 

 

 

"Well then," He chuckled darkly, yanking your hands upward and back, your body instantly being slammed against his own.

Alastor smiled big and wide, showing off that big set of chompers of his.

His voice was practically a purr when he spoke.

 

 

"Let's have some fun, shall we?~♥"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough word count- 1258
> 
>  Interesting fact, the use of boyfriend and girlfriend in a romantic setting actually started in the 1920’s.   
> And a pill means someone whose unlikable. It was the only one i could find that was gender nuetral :P
> 
> Honestly the hardest part of writing this was figuring out the fudgin title, and im still not happy with it, but im satisfied with the story as a whole. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s make your fave suffer hours my dudes

 

 

Alastor didn’t know exactly what he expected when they found out redemption was actually possible.

 

 

Of course they would be one of the first allowed up there, they were practically a angel already, despite being in Hell.

 

 

And yet they still tried to stay down here.

“They need me!” They had said, “I cant just leave them behind!”

 

But everyone had insisted they go, even Alastor, as much as it pained him. They deserved it. They deserved to be somewhere bright and beautiful.

 

 

 

To be free...

 

 

 

Black, inky tears streamed down his face, over his broken smile and down his chin.

 

Suddenly that ever present grin on his face felt like a curse.

 

 

It hurt, more than anything he’d ever experienced before. A burning feeling so hot it was ice cold. His heart hurt, like it was smashed into a thousand tiny fragments, impossible to repair.

 

 

He was foolish, he knew it. He was so fucking foolish.

 

 

What had he thought would happen? That they would throw themselves into his arms and declare they would rather die than leave him?

That they would proclaim their undying love for him and they both would run away to his home, safe in his warm library and cuddled up together forever?

 

It was a fantasy, a sick fantasy that tortured him ruthlessly.

 

 

 

“Y/n...”

 

 

 

God, he hated this. Alastor hated how weak he was. How absolutely idiotic he was.

 

 

Falling in love with a saint, how moronic of him. 

 

 

But he couldn’t help it. They were just so... genuine. And good. And kind, and beautiful and full of so much life and light that they could compete with the sun and win.

 

They were just so damn addicting.

 

 

 

He felt like screaming.

Screaming until his throat grew raw and his vocal cords snapped.

Screaming at the heavens for taking away his life light.

 

 

But it wouldn’t do anything. He knew that. He still wanted to do it, but he knew it wouldn’t matter.

 

 

They were gone now. He would never see them again.

 

 

Oh, God he felt like throwing up even thinking about it.

 

 

His hands trembled, coming up in a vain attempt to try wiping all of his tears away. He couldn’t stop crying. Why couldn’t he stop crying?

 

 

 

Alastor thought about them, about the one time Y/n found him crying.

 

He hadn’t even known there were tears running down his face. He just knew he felt wrong, like something was cracking inside if him. And when they looked at him, with so much genuine care and concern, he broke, clinging to them while they hugged him tightly.

 

And they let him. Maybe that’s what made him fall, the kindness they showed him despite all he was.

 

 

But he had made them swear to secrecy after that. Nobody could know the powerful Radio Demon had been caught crying, ever. No one could see him as weak.

 

 

 

And look at him now.

Huddled up in his room, bawling his eyes out and breaking apart piece by piece.

 

 

Pathetic.

 

 

 

But what did it matter anymore? The love of his life was gone.

He was all alone, and he would be for the rest of his sorrowful existence.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

“Al-“

 

 

.

 

 

 

“Stor-“

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

“Alastor!”

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

“Alastor! Wake up!”

 

 

 

 

He shot straight up from the bed.

 

 

 

Bed.

 

He was in bed.

 

And if he was in bed then-

 

 

 

Alastor looked around frantically, eyes wide and glowing with energy.

 

Until two soft, careful hands touched his cheeks, cradling his face and making him look at the person holding him.

 

 

Y/n-

 

 

 

The euphoric feeling of relief washed over him instantly, staring into those lovely eyes of theirs. They were here. Right in front of him.

 

 

“Alastor, Sweetie, are you okay? You were crying.” They stroked his cheek, and he couldn’t help but nuzzle into their hand.

Real. They were real.

 

“A nightmare,” he murmured, more to himself “A horrible nightmare..”

 

 

“Oh honey, I’m sorry,” they lightly tugged him closer, and he went without any fight, leaning his weight on them. Alastor buried his face in their hair, clinging to Y/n tightly and taking a few seconds to compose himself.

 

 

 

It had just been a nightmare. Everything was alright. Y/n was here, in his arms, and they weren’t going anywhere anytime soon.

 

 

 

It was okay now.

 

 

 

Alastor rolled onto his back, dragging Y/n onto his chest and hugging them tightly. His eyes felt tired and his head hurt, and he honestly just wanted to go back to sleep, but he needed something first. Something extremely important to him.

 

 

 

“Y/n, I need you to promise me something,” Alastor brought his hands up to their face, holding them directly in front of him. “Promise you will never leave me. That no matter what, you will always be at my side. Please, love, promise me that you will never leave me behind.”

 

 

He didnt like sounding desperate, but there really wasn’t any other way to say it. He needed that, from them. To hear them say it.

 

 

Y/n cradled his face in their hands and, with the sweetest voice he’d ever heard, promised him, “I will never leave you, Alastor. No matter what happens, no matter what stands in my way, I will always be with you. Till my very soul ceases to exist, I will be with you, forever.” And they kissed him, sweet yet firm, and, finally, all of Alastor’s fear melted away.

 

 

A minute later, he was back asleep, dreaming blissfully of destroying heaven itself with his love.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya’ll know i could never not give my boy a happy ending, no matter how cliche it is :)


	9. In other words

 

 

Sighing, You nervously shuffled the papers in your hands. You didn’t need them, really, you knew this song by heart now, having practiced it for so long in advance.

But this was the real performance, and the thought of messing up made your stomach churn.

 

You debated giving up on this idea. Setting up a nice dinner date instead, going out last minute to find a present, or maybe-

 

 

The microphone screeched at you, annoyed. It’s one eye was staring at you heatedly, mad for even thinking about abandoning this. You’d practiced so much, and for so long, no way was it just going to let you throw that away now.

 

 

 

“Right, right, No backing down, sorry.” That seemed to please It, for now at least.

 

 

Shuffling the papers once more, you glanced at the clock. Almost time now. Just four minutes until two pm, and then you’d be on air. Where everyone would hear you. Where Alastor would hear you.

 

God you felt sick.

 

 

It wasn’t that you couldn’t sing, in fact you were pretty good, but this was special. It was your first Anniversary with the Cannibal demon, and you wanted to do something special for him. But after hours upon hours of brainstorming for ideas, this was the best one you could possibly think of.

 

 

Alastor loved music, of all kinds. Anything that he could dance to was near always a hit, but so was lots of jazz, and generally he tended to prefer songs from his own era.

 

 

 

In the end, you simply chose a classic love song, Fly me to the moon.

 

It wasn’t from his era, but you were sure he knew it anyways. You liked it, it was pretty, a little jazzy and helped convey your feelings.

As for how Alastor himself would feel about it being a love song, you didn’t know, but if you’re really going to do this, it might as well be a song you liked.

 

 

One minute now.

 

 

You looked at the Microphone. It looked right back at you. There really was no backing out now, huh?

 

 

 

As the clock struck two, you took a deep breath, and the Microphone switched on, taking over every radio within a 30 mile radius and broadcasting you for everyone to hear.

 

 

 

 

 

__________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Alastor raised a annoyed eyebrow as his music stopped playing. He was rather enjoying that song, thank you very much. And he was working, how was he supposed to finish this gift if he didn’t have music?

 

 

But then he stopped, remembering he was that he was using his personal Radio right now, and somehow, something had stoped the musical flow from it.

 

Nothing could mess with it, except-

 

 

..His microphone.

 

 

“Fly me to the moon,

Let me play among the stars.

Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. ”

 

 

He froze. Eyes widening slightly, Alastor’s full attention focused in on the radio. That was Y/n’s voice. And that was them singing.

 

 

 

“In other words, hold my hand.

In other words, baby, kiss me”

 

 

 

 

It was a love song, slow and sweet. A soft acoustic guitar matching their singing perfectly.

 

 

 

 

“Fill my heart with song, And let me sing for ever more. You are all I long for, All I worship and adore.”

 

 

 

Alastor’s smile softened, leaning on his hands while listening to the calming melody. It was almost therapeutic.

 

 

 

“In other words, please be true.

In other words, I love you~”

 

 

 

A small blush rose up to his cheeks, heart skipping. So that’s what this was. How sweet of them..

 

 

 

 

 

“Fill my heart with song, And let me sing for ever more. You are all I long for, All I worship and adore.”

 

 

“In other words, please be true!~

In other words, in other words..

I, love you~”

 

 

 

And slowly the music faded away, cutting back to the regular radio tunes. But, much like most everyone in the pentagram, all Alastor could think of was that intoxicating melody. Soft, sweet, and full of love.

All for him.

 

 

 

Standing, he picked up his coat and their present, already tracking his staff down. Find the Microphone, find Y/n.

And he couldn’t wait to find Y/n.

 

 

 

________________________

 

 

 

You held the staff in a tight grip, gradually calming your nerves. Okay, that wasn’t so bad.

 

 

Everyone in the pentagram just heard you sing. Thats all. Nothing horrible. Nothing bad.

 

Alastor heard you sing.

 

...

 

 

Slightly bad. Maybe.

 

 

“...Do you think he liked it?”

 

The Microphone made a slight chirp sound, which you assumed (and hoped) meant yes.

 

Pulling out your phone, you where a little disappointed to see no new messages from Alastor. Maybe he just forgot about having a phone again?

..Yeah, that was it. You could tell yourself that was it.

 

 

 

Sighing, you hugged the old timey microphone to yourself, using it as a stabilizer of sorts. Your anxiety was starting to mess with you again.

 

 

 

Alastor had to of heard the song, there was no say you had miscalculated the timing, and the Microphone took control over everything during your singing.

 

But if he heard it, why hasn’t he said anything?

 

Did he actually not like it? The Microphone was so sure he did, but if he didn’t, what were you going to do?

 

It was nearly too late to make a fancy dinner reservation, but maybe if you hurried-

 

 

A light knocking at the door brought made you stop.

 

 

“Y/n, dear, may I come in?”

 

Speak of the devil-

 

 

 

“..Yeah, you can.”

 

 

 

The door opened, a shock of bright red hair peeking in to look around. Once he finally spotted you, Alastor grinned big and wide, stepping in and locking the door behind him. Dropping a small gif bag down, he speed walked towards you, arms opening up for a embrace. You carefully leaned the Microphone staff against the wall, opening your own arms too.

 

 

But instead of just hugging, he lifted you up and spun around, your own arms quickly wrapping around his neck to hang on.

Your laughter filled the room together, loud and happy.

After a couple minutes of doing this, he finally set you down, holding you by the waist.

 

 

“So i guess this means you liked your gift?”

 

 

“Darling, I loved it! You sounded positively marvelous!”

 

 

You flushed, giggling and looking away bashfully. “Good, i was a bit worried you’d hate it or something..”

 

 

 

Alastor narrowed his eyes at you. “I could never! You know very well I how adore your singing.” His smile softened, cupping your face softly and making you look at him.

 

 

“Thank you, Y/n, that must of been very difficult for you, and I appreciate that you did it anyways. It was a wonderful gift, and I truly did love it more than i can express.”

 

 

And he kissed you, soft and sweet, loving how your face began heating up under his fingertips.

 

 

 

A few moments later, you two pulled apart, where you promptly buried your burning face in his chest.

 

‘Damn him!’ You thought as Alastor laughed merrily at you, ‘Damn him for being so smooth!’

 

 

 

A rustling sound brought your attention back though, looking up just in time to see a black shadow set the same gift bag from earlier in Alastor’s hand. He grinned down at you, shaking it slightly.

 

“Your gift, my dear, though I dont think it could possibly hold a candle to your own.”

 

 

You had to roll your eyes at this. Alastor had a knack for buying you the most expensive, prettiest things he could find. Comparing anything he gives you to a simple song was like comparing a diamond to a sponge.

 

 

 

Taking the small bag, you pulled away and moved to sit on the couch behind you, Alastor following.

 

 

Pulling out the white tissue paper, you were presented with three things. Two boxes, one smaller than the other, and something small bundled up in a small red cloth.

 

 

 

You went for the clothed item first, curiosity driving you. It felt soft.

 

Carefully unwrapping it, you were presented with...

 

A voodoo doll.

 

Or, more specifically, a small voodoo doll of Alastor.

 

It had a big head, two cute tufts of fur sticking up like his ears, two big black beads for eyes, a stitched on smile, and a small piece of red plastic shaped like his monocle. Along with that was a miniature version of his own classic suit, and even a adorable little microphone staff stitched to its nub of a hand.

 

 

You paused, turning to look curiously atAlastor.

 

 

“It’s not real,” he began “Theres no connection between me and it besides our looks. But I figured that it was only fair, since I have one of you, that you get one of me as well.”

 

 

You nodded, raising a eyebrow “You have a voodoo doll of me?”

 

 

“I didnt tell you? Yes, I do, and it’s the cutest little thing I’ve ever owned!”

 

 

You laughed, smiling down at the little doll in your hand.

It really was cute..

 

 

“Shame,” you teased, rubbing a finger lightly in between the dolls ‘ears’. “If it worked I could give you pets all the time~”

 

 

Alastor pouted, moving to push the doll away and taking it place under your hand. “You can pet me all the time anyways! You don’t need a voodoo doll for that!”

You laughed, nodding while your hand came down and started scratching behind his ears. Alastor happily leaned into the touch, a little rumble leaving his chest like a purr.

 

 

 

Once done, you gave the little doll one last small pet, and carefully wrapped it back in the cloth. Best keep it safe until you found a place to put it.

 

 

 

 

Next you grabbed the bigger one of the two boxes. But by the weight of it, you already had a inkling of what it must be.

 

 

“Alastor, if I open this box, am I going to be rewarded with a live, beating organ?”

 

 

The sheepish smile he gave you was all the answer you needed. Rolling your eyes, you stood up, heading towards the kitchen to put the box in the fridge.

It didn’t even surprise you anymore, you already had a seemingly ever growing collection in glass jars up on the shelf in your office.

 

Once you returned to the couch, you lightly flicked his nose, a tiny punishment for adding to the collection. But he just nipped at your finger tips in response.

 

 

 

 

 

Finally, there was the last box. It was much smaller than the other one had been.

 

 

Glancing at Alastor as you picked it up, you found him watching with silent intensity, eyes focused directly on the box itself.

Well now you were really curious.

 

 

 

Taking the lid off, you were met with a lovely little ring on a silver chain.

 

It was overall a simple design, a dainty gold ring with a single ruby red heart and two small diamonds in the center, but it was still very beautiful.

 

 

 

Two dark claws pinched the chain, lifting it up for you to fully admire.

 

 

 

“It’s...” Alastor hesitated, “It’s a promise ring. I know those may seem a little...unnecessary, but, even so, I wanted to give you one...”

 

 

You finally looked over at him, a bright red blush rising to your face.

 

 

Alastor cheeks were red, ears folding back slightly and staring intently at the ring, purposefully avoiding your gaze.

He looked almost.. Shy...

 

 

You smiled.

 

Taking the ring and chain in your hands, you turned it over in your fingers.

You turned and kissed his cheek, chuckling as his ears twitched up in interest.

 

“Thank you, Alastor, I love it.”

 

 

He sat in silence for a moment, but soon Alastor’s wide smile stretched across his face, and he swiftly moved to capture you in a happy kiss.

 

 

He licked his lips while pulling away, raising up his left hand, which showed off a ring almost identical to yours, with the only exception of the heart just being a regular circle.

 

 

“I even got my own! We match now!”

 

 

 

You giggled, grabbing his hand and looking over the ring. “Except mine has a heart and yours doesn’t. Whats up with that?”

 

 

“Yours was specially ordered.” He said, taking the ring and chain from you. “Here, turn around and let me put it on you!”

 

 

 

You did so, turning around and making sure your hair was out of his way.

Alastor wrapped the necklace around your neck, but got a little stuck with the clip, silently cursing whoever made the damn thing so small.

 

 

“Aw, is the big bad Deer demon having trouble with the little necklace hook?” You teased him using a baby voice.

 

 

 

Which earned you a surprise bite on the neck, right as he finally got the stupid thing fixed. He kissed it afterwards, yet still grinned mischievously as you turned back towards him.

 

 

 

“Rude!” You squeaked.

 

 

 

But of course Alastor just laughed, kissing your forehead and backing away slightly to admire the ring necklace on you.

 

 

 

 

“Exquisite~” He purred. And it was. Everything about it was.

 

 

 

 

“God, You’re a dork” You couldn’t hep but giggle at him. A voodoo doll, a organ, and a promise ring, and now he was using words like that?

 

 

 

Alastor gasped, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead and falling back onto your lap in a overly dramatic fashion. “Y/n! Such hurtful words! You wound me!”

 

 

You looked at each other.

 

And promptly both burst into loud, full bellied laughed.

Yeah, a humongous dork.

 

 

 

Gradually your laughter began to die down, turning into cute childish giggles, and then fading out entirely into a blissful silence.

 

 

 

“I think you win.” You mused, fiddling with the ring itself.

 

 

“Hmm?”

 

 

 

“You win, your gift was way better than mine could’ve ever been.”

 

 

 

Alastor’s eyes narrowed on you. “That’s not self deprecation I hear, is it?” He simply wouldn’t stand for that, no no no. Especially not right now.

 

 

 

You grinned a little, shaking your head. “No, its not, I just think your gift was much better, that’s all.”

 

 

 

“I didn’t think this was a competition.”

 

 

 

“It’s not! But, just... You gave me three gifts, one of which is a _promise ring_ , Alastor. I think that very well outweighs a single song.”

 

 

 

 

“Perhaps it’s about perspective,” he mused “To you, my gifts seem better, a lot more... fulfilling. But to me,” He looked at you “To me, your gift was beyond perfect. I haven’t had anyone sing to me in a very, very long time, dear, and certainly never a love song before..”

 

 

His eyes softened suddenly, looking down at the promise ring hanging around your neck.

 

“It made me extremely happy, Y/n. I can’t explain why, because even I don’t know why yet. But I know it made me happy. And what more I possibly want than that?”

 

 

Your heartbeat skipped, staring down at him. Alastor wasn’t used to sharing his feelings, with anyone, so for him to actually tell you about it was something special.

 

 

Smiling, you leaned down and kissed him once again.

 

 

This was your Radio Demon, your Deerest, your love.

And, despite all the bad he’s done, and all the bad he will continue to do, he loved you with all his heart, just as you do him.

 

 

 

Alastor snuggled into your lap, growing sleepy from the comfort and warmth you provided.

“Could you sing it again my love? Please?”

 

 

Now how could you possibly say no to that?

 

 

Nodding at the Microphone leaning against the wall, the music started up once again, just as melodic as before.

 

 

 

And as you began singing, Alastor closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into your stomach, heart full of love and utterly content.

 

 

 

 

 

 

♪♫

 

Fill my heart with song

And let me sing forever more

You are all I long for

All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true

In other words, I Love you

 

♫♪

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough word count: 2661 words 
> 
>  
> 
> Aaaaahhhh that’s a lot! Originally i only meant for this to be a small oneshot and it! got out! Of hand! 
> 
> But, im extremely happy with it, and i really hope you guys are too. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, friends!


	10. Dating Hcs 2, Electric Boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor dating hcs 2 Electric boogaloo (wip)
> 
> Thinking these up is actually kinda fun and helps me think of fic ideas sometimes,  
> so heres some more. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Also i curse writers block because I literally have like 3 fics near ready to go i just need to finish the endings >:(

-Lets you carry and use his microphone sometimes. It likes you, and he trusts you enough that he isnt too worried about anything bad happening. 

 

-On some rare occasions, the Microphone will broadcast you singing without your knowledge. Every radio in a 30 mile radius of you will suddenly switch to your singing, and when you stop it’ll instantly go back to normal.   
(Literally nobodies told you, not even Alastor. It’s like the one thing everyone agrees to work together on keeping secret. They like it too much to risk you stopping, and theres always the fear of the Radio Demon hunting them down.) 

 

-Sometimes some of Alastor’s little minions will act like kids to get your attention. They’ll cling to your legs while you walk and swing from your arms. I’d almost say your like their ‘mom’ at times. 

 

-Alastor is a tad overprotective of you. Not horribly, he knows you can take care of yourself and trusts you to make your own decisions, but he will always have his eye on you just in case. He cant help, you’re one of the very few things he cares about and the thought of you getting hurt terrorizes him.   
Just be sure to let him know where you’re going and promise him you’ll be safe, and he’ll usually be somewhat satisfied with that. 

-because of his protectiveness, any bigger injury you have will often be treated like you’re dying. He gets clingy and keeps checking over you, with or without your permission.   
Smaller ones, like say a cut, will make him panic a little until you’ve reassured him you’re okay. It’s not always outwardly, unless it’s just you two at home, but it’s clear enough that you’ll be able to notice it. 

 

-Alastor, definitely: “Harming Y/n is a offense punishable by death” 

 

-Kabedons you at times, especially when he wants kisses. Like literally he’s made cracks in the wall from hitting it so intensely. He doesnt even know what it is, just knows it makes you flustered and gets him kisses so he likes it. 

 

-Eating nearly Anything around him is a danger, because Alastor is a whiney deer baby with incredible puppy eyes when he wants something from you. Like, more than half the time you’re going to end up sharing your food with him. Especially if it’s meat related at all. 

 

-Most likely has a small plushie doll of you that you will never see. It’s a 50/50 on if its a voodoo to mess with/tease you, but otherwise it’s just because he likes you and Niffty kindly offered to make him one. 

 

-Likes squishing your cheeks. Idk why but he just thinks its cute. Also squeezing you sometimes.   
(God help you if you ever squeak from it he will literally never stop if he finds out you squeak) 

 

-Got really confused when you first introduced kissing to him. Like? What?? Whaat? He knew what it was and knew how to do it, he’s just never done it with someone he actually likes before. But after you properly show him he suddenly adores it a whole bunch.   
So yeah getting Alastor addicted to kisses was your own fault and now you must suffer the consequences. Haha! 

 

-Pet him and he’s a happy purry boy. Alastor is a bit of a cuddlebug, even if he wont ever admit it. He’ll often hold you in his lap for cuddles, and honestly it’s one of his favorite things. 

 

-Sometimes even changes into his deer form just to get pets from you. Look, he’s even cuter now! You have to pet him! You have to! 

 

-It still surprises everyone that you can touch him and be fine. Like, you are literally the only person who can purposefully touch him and not have to worry about your safety. Yes, it’s still in moderation when in public, but overall hugs are welcome and cheek kisses are adored from you. 

 

-Literally anybody: tries to even poke Alastor, fingers snapped and wrist broken. Possibly gets screeched at. May end up thrown into a dumpster behind a waffle house. 

-Y/n: Hugs, kisses, pets, sometimes even falls asleep on him. Is rewarded with forehead and eskimo kisses. Literally only got scratched once by accident and had to spend thirty minutes assuring Alastor they were totally fine. 

 

-Hmm okay so like, i feel it’s important to mention that Alastor’s sense of romance is... a little warped. Like he does actual romantic stuff a lot, and he’s still a goofy sweetie to you, but like...

-You may end up with a actual beating heart in a gift box. On more than one occasion. Or have your name spelled out in broken corpses and blood. Y’know, romantic stuff. 

-Basically what im saying is that Alastor does some bloody and deranged things in your name because he thinks it’ll make you happy. Like, “oh well blood and terror makes me happy, so if I slaughter some people for Y/n then I’ll make them super happy!”   
So yeah, just uh, be prepared for that. 

 

-That being said, he does get very happy and prideful if you thank and/or compliment him for doing such. He preens from your praise and fully believes he’s done something good. Usually expects a reward of some kind, wether it’s a nice dinner date or he gets showered in kisses and praise. Either is good. 

 

-If Alastor wants attention, he’s going to get attention. One way or another.   
Even if he has to just pick you up and make you cuddle him. 

 

-Doesn’t like the thought of you being upset with him, ever. It just bugs him to think about. 

 

-Because of this, arguments are almost none existent between you two. It does happen, but on very rare occasions, and usually over something silly. Typically though he tries to look for a compromise pretty fast, or a good argument for his reasoning. 

-If that doesn’t work though, he may very well switch to tricking you, having you end up vouching for his idea instead. He’s crafty, and can easily twist words around until you’re suddenly agreeing full heartedly with him. It’s kinda like a looney tunes cartoon, for comparison. 

 

-Then there are play fights you two have sometimes, normally just to make everyone else nervous. It’ll be over the dumbest thing and usually you two already have a agreement for it, but watching as everyone gets progressively more jumpy and nervous is hilarious. 

 

-Alastor doing the creepy radio dial eye thing again? Direct his attention towards yourself, and he’ll go back to normal. He doesn’t wanna scare off his darling!   
Another option is to boop his nose, but that more confuses him than anything. 

 

-Likes listening to the radio with you. Wether relaxing, doing chores, or even working, most of the time the radios going to be playing. Typically it’s just some nice jazz, but if he’s in the mood it may change to something more upbeat and swingy. And often this’ll lead to you two dancing together.  
It’s super adorable and anyone who somehow see’s it may instantly get cavities or have a cute attack.

 

-Speaking of radios, Alastor does have his own actual station in hell. It was his passion, after all, how could he not have one? It plays all day long, and though nobody wants to admit it, has some good song choices.   
Occasionally he’ll get on and talk, going off about the most random of things. Sometimes it even sounds like he’s having a full conversation with somebody...  
(If anyone were to actually listen closely, they could faintly hear you replying to him. It’s become a kinda conspiracy thing for some people. Youve even seen a few new posters and online threads warning and discussing the Radio Demons ‘Whisper’ as they called it. It all makes both you and Alastor laugh) 

 

-He’s honestly a little conflicted about some pda. On one hand, he has a reputation as the powerful Radio Demon to uphold, on the other, who says he can’t be a tyrant and openly love his partner at the same time? 

 

-Depending on how he thinks you’ll take it, Alastor may tell you about any ‘plans’ he has. You have to promise not to tell anyone else though! 

 

-May leave little sticky notes with words of encouragement around for you if he notices you’re a little upset. Alastor isnt always the best at openly discussing emotions, so he does what he can to show he noticed with small things like this. 

 

-Congratulations Y/n, you’re the only person blessed with the opportunity to see sleepy Alastor.   
It’s adorable, his hair and ears fluff up and he gets all mumbly. He’ll bury his face in your neck and whine for you to come to bed with him. May end up falling asleep on your shoulder if you dont. 

 

-Alastor can cook, and he’s actually pretty good at it and likes doing it, but he’ll be extremely happy if you make him something.   
Or even if you join him in making it.   
Something about it is intimate to him, so he absolutely adores cooking with you or receiving anything from you. 

 

-Despite his own music preferences, Alastor will occasionally join you in listening to other music types. He, shockingly, likes some punk rock and a few mellower pop songs. (which is extremely weird to write and think about). 

(...this is partly in here because Ed Bosco sang a tiny bit of ‘cut my life into pieces’ in Als voice on one if AshleyNichols streams) 

 

-Being the weirdo he is, sometimes you’ll walk in on Al doing weird shit.   
He may or may not acknowledge you depending on what it is.   
(You cant even count how many times you’ve walked in on him sniffing and hugging your stuff. Its gotten to the point where you just leave a recently jacket used jacket on the bed and he comes crawling out to grab it like the deer goblin he is)

 

-Ive said it before but you start doing weird shit with him after a little while. Possibly even before you’re dating. 

I guess its a behavioral thing? Like if you spend enough time with someone you may pick up some of their speaking habits? That kinda thing 

 

\- Likes seeing you in his jacket. It’s (most likely) too big for you and the sight of you in something that is clearly his gives him a sense of extreme satisfaction. 

 

-This has backfired on him before though. A couple of times youve simply fallen asleep with it, or even refused to give it back to him, and he cant exactly leave the house without it. 

-you know the ‘wheres my supersuit’ scene from incredibles? Yeah thats happened with you two before

 

 

Once again i dont know exactly how to end this but just know Alastor loves you and wants you to happy and smiling


	11. A Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye this is for a friend on wattpad
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings for some descriptions of gore but thats about it

Y/n shot down the hallway in a rushed frenzy. 

Bloody footprints were left in their wake, but there was no time to worry about it right now. Everything would be ruined if they weren’t fast enough. 

 

Finally reaching the home office, they quickly tried to compose themselves a little, fixing their bloody clothes and attempting to smooth down their fluffed up locks. Once satisfied, Y/n knocked loudly, excitement bubbling up again when they heard clicking footsteps getting closer. 

 

And the door opened to reveal their absolute favorite Radio Demon, Alastor, in all his crimson suited glory. 

He raised a eyebrow at them, noting the blood and clearly ruffled state.   
But before he could even ask, Y/n reached out and tugged on his hands. 

“I made you something! You have to come see it! Quickly!” They tugged on him once again. Thy had to hurry! It’ll disappear if they aren’t fast enough. 

 

Thankfully though, Alastor was already very used to his partners strange and sudden antics, and simply nodded while letting them lead him. Y/n practically raced upstairs, nearly tripping over themselves in their excitement. 

 

Reaching the bedroom, they finally stopped. 

 

“Cover your eyes! Its supposed to be surprise!” 

 

Alastor laughed and did so, sneakily peaking through the cracks of his fingers. Just what did his dearest do this time? 

 

Y/n directed him onto the balcony, practically jumping for joy when they saw their gift was just as they left it. 

Nobody had respawned yet! 

 

“You can look now Love!” 

 

Slowly, Alastor removed his hands, revealing his ‘gift’. 

 

Bodies. 

Broken, bloody bodies, bent and twisted at unnatural angles, spelling out a happy “I love you Alastor!” With a big smiley face and a few hearts painted in bright red next to his name.   
There were even some organs and guts placed around the whole thing as decorations, and couple of open corpses pushed to the two far corners. 

 

A big bloody gift, all for him. 

 

Alastor looked it all over, very aware of the nervous buzzing from his partner behind him. 

 

“Do you like it?” They asked, “Did I do okay? Is it alright?” 

 

He hummed, tapping his chin and acting like he was mulling it over. Like a teaching inspecting someone’s homework. 

“Oh I dont know, dear, I dont think i could say I like it...” He turned to see Y/n deflate, saddened at the thought of having messed up. 

 

“Because I’d have to say I love it!~” 

 

They instantly shot back up. 

 

“Really!!?”

 

“Yes! You did a wonderful job darling!” 

 

Y/n beamed, rushing to hug their deer in happiness. He loved it! They did good! They did better than good! 

 

“I’m so glad! It took me forever to position everything, and they kept disappearing so I had to keep going back to hunt for more people!”

 

“You did all that for me? I’m flattered!” 

 

Y/n narrowed their eyes, standing a little straighter. “I would do anything for you! Anything! Just name it!” 

 

Alastor couldn’t help but laugh loudly. It was true, Y/n would do anything for him, and this gift of theirs was a prime example of that. He could tell them to jump and they’d ask how high. 

 

“Alright, I want you to kiss me then, my dearest.” A simple request, and one they’d done many atime, but it still made the crazy and energetic demon blush a lovely hue of pink. 

 

Y/n wrapped their arms around his neck, standing on their tiptoes to peck him on the lips. Which made Alastor roll his eyes.   
They could murder and pose corpses without a problem, but the minute he wants a kiss they suddenly get shy. 

So he held onto their waist, leaned down, and brought them into a real kiss this time. Firm but sweet, mouths moving against each other perfectly. 

 

There, much better! 

 

He smiled sweetly down at them afterwards. Y/n’s face was as red as the blood on their clothes, and they soon hid behind their hands to cover it. 

Oh how adorable~ 

 

Alastor kissed their forehead, silently thanking the universe itself for sending him such a precious partner down to him, no matter how crazy they were.


	12. Hide and seek!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short request fic from wattpad! This time its for deer girl x Alastor

 

 

 

 

 

“Come out, come out, wherever you are!~”

 

 

 

You giggled behind your hands, hiding behind a tree and making yourself as unseeable as you could.

Just another couple of minutes here, then you’ll move across the river and behind another tree.

 

 

You heard footsteps coming from your right and quickly scooted to your left, hoping to stay hidden.

Another minute passed in relative silence, and you took a fast look around your surroundings.

 

No Alastor.

 

 

 

You faced towards the river, began counting from five to one, and then made a mad dash to the other side.

 

Thankfully being a deer demon seemed to give you better speed, as you basically shot across the river and ducked down behind a large tree stump while quickly making yourself as small as you possibly could.

 

 

You sat there a moment, fluffy ears poised upwards in alert for any sound.

For a moment there was nothing, just the usual sounds of the swampy forest surrounding your home, but then areptilian hiss sounded from your left and made you jump.

 

 

You looked down at the Alligator now next to you, pressing a finger to your mouth in a shushing motion. “Shh, Phillip, im hiding!”

 

 

The reptile stared at you, and you could almost imagine him saying “Really?” In a sarcastic tone.

 

 

“Yes, I’m hiding! We’re playing hide and seek, and Alastor’s it!” You whispered “So please be quite! I don’t want him to find me yet!”

 

 

 

But suddenly two hands lifted you and a smug laugh rang out while you were twirled around.

 

 

“A bit too late for that darling!”

 

 

 

You shrieked, arms flailing out in a panic.

“Ah!! Alastor!! Put me down!”

 

 

 

He didn’t, instead laughing more and slowing down to simply hold you out in front of him.

 

“I would, but you’d run away again! I can’t have that!”

 

 

“I wont!”

 

 

“Really? Do you promise?”

 

 

“Just put me down you walking radio!”

 

 

“Thats doesn’t sound like a promise”

 

 

You growled slightly. Of course he was going go be a butt about it.

But unfortunately there wasnt any other way down..

 

 

“I promise not to run away from you if you set me down.”

 

“Wonderful!”

 

 

Finally he let you down, wrapping his arms around your waist while you did the same.

 

 

“What gave me away? Was it phillip?”

 

 

Alastor snickered, one hand coming up to lightly tug on your ears.

 

“No, it was these adorable fluffs of yours! They stand straight up! Almost like a bunny’s!”

 

 

A annoyed groan left you as you buried your face in his chest. Of course it was your ears! How could you forget about them?

 

 

“Oh come now darling, it’s alright! You rather well up until then!”

 

 

 

“But i was sooo close! The house is only a little ways away, i could’ve won if i’d just payed attention!

 

 

 

He squinted at you.

 

“...Did you honestly think you’d win this game?”

 

 

“I had a chance!” You pouted, looking up at him with your chin on his chest.

 

 

Alastor shook his head and laughed again while affectionately ruffling your hair.

 

“Oh, my poor little fawn, how mistaken you are to ever hope of besting me!~”

 

 

You huffed “It could happen!”

 

 

 

“Only in your dreams dear, only in your dreams.”

 

 

Alastor poked your nose, eyes bright and happy. This was wonderful. Having you in his arms, exchanging playful banter, feeling totally at peace.. His tail was even wagging! 

 

Jeez was he happy he didn’t eat you.

 

 

 

“How about we start heading home, hm? It’s beginning to get dark out now.”

 

 

You nodded but didn’t move, face buried in his chest once again.

 

 

“A few more minutes? Please?”

 

 

 

 

“..Alright ♡”

 

How could he say no to that?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Phillip watched his two owners, standing snuggled together on the tree stump, both of their tails wagging, and could only shake his reptilian head.

 

Dorks. They were huge, mushy dorks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i found out that deer do actually wag their tails and im flippin dying ya’ll ❤️
> 
>  
> 
> After this i have one more request to do then hopefully i’ll have a longer oneshot ready to go, :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	13. Guard Deer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last current of my requests, this time from my good friend on tumblr!

 

 

 

Well this was just a fine mess you've found yourself in, wasn't it?

 

 

 

 

Stuck in a rather awkward conversation with some demon at the bar who seemed unable to take a hint. How wonderful.

 

And what was even better? Alastor would be back any minute.

 

 

Normally you'd be happy to welcome back your Deer, but the idiot talking to you made that hard to do. Because you knew he'd be bloodthirsty once he reached you.

He always was.

 

The second Alastor realized someone was bugging you, or they were in your space, you'd have to start talking him down from murder.

With Sweet, careful words and gentle persuasion, you'd have to calm him down bit by bit. Thankfully it worked about sixty percent of the time.

 

The other forty however... well, lets just say it typically ended in blood and leave it at that.

 

 

But you wanted to avoid that tonight.

 

 

 

So now you were nervously waiting for him, already preparing yourself to face the  absolute hellhound that was your over protective boyfriend. But, in hindsight, actively looking nervous was probably a massive mistake.

Because before you even saw Alastor, you could practically smell the bloodlust radiating from him.

 

And apparently so did everyone else.

 

 

As Alastor's long arms wrapped securely around your waist, the whole bar went dead silent.

 

 

"Well now darling whose this? Did you make a new friend while I was gone?"

 

 

The demon who'd been bugging you now looked like he was about to piss himself. Which, to be fair, was the correct reaction to have in this situation.

 

But right now your goal was to keep things from escalating. So you slapped on a bright smile and nodded your head, gesturing towards them.

 

 

"Why yes! This is," you searched your head momentarily for his name "Tucker! He was just telling me about a few places that would be good to visit sometime!"

 

 

 

It wasn't totally a lie. He had been telling you about places to go, but he had been referring to them as a date.

 

 

"That's wonderful! What are they?"

 

 

 

You looked at Tucker, and squinted at him for a fast second. If he wanted out of this mess, he's going to have to help too.

Thankfully he seemed to understand, and after building up enough courage to speak to the Radio Demon, went into a stuttering description of several places to visit. Without the flirting this time.

 

 

Alastor's eyes never once left his throughout it all. His smile was all razored teeth and he seemed to crackle with unused energy.

Nobody else dared to move.

 

 

Once Tucker finished, you gestured to him once again.

 

 

"See! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

 

 

Alastor looked between you and the other demon. Debating.

You smiled up at him and affectionately pat the arm still wrapped around your waist.

 

Just a little encouragement...

 

 

 

 

 

"Why it certainly does! We'll have to visit sometime!" He laughed, though it sounded more like a staticky cackle.

 

 

"But another night. I believe it's time to head home for now, dear."

 

Alastor lightly tugged you up, keeping on hand on your hip, and smacked down a fifty on the bar.

He flashed Tucker one last (threatening) toothy smile before turning around and heading through the door.

 

 

 

 

—————————————————

 

 

 

 

 

 

The walk was unnervingly quiet for the first couple blocks.

The only noise Alastor made was a low humming, and you didn't trust that at all.

 

 

 

"..do you know any of those places? That he mentioned?"

 

 

He side glanced you before nodding once.

 

 

"Most of them. A few were more more... risqué, than others but generally they're all pleasant enough."

 

"Huh... maybe we should try them sometime? The, less promiscuous ones, I mean."

 

 

Alastor hummed again, and it was quiet once more for a short while.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"...You covered for him."

 

 

You sputtered.

 

"Of course I did! You would have slaughtered the poor guy if i hadnt!"

 

 

 

"Would that really have been such a bad thing?"

 

 

 

"Yes! You cant just maim everyone who bugs me!"

 

 

 

Alastor's eyes narrowed, "So he was annoying you..."

His head started to look back down the street, and you quickly grabbed his face to make him focus on you again.

 

 

"Yes! Yes, he was annoying me! But that doesn't mean he deserves to butchered!"

 

 

 

"I believe thats more a matter of opinion."

 

 

 

"Alastor..." You growled in warning.

 

 

 

 

By now you two were stopped, standing in the middle of the sidewalk and stuck in a heated staring contest.

The few people actually walking around nervously crossed the street to avoid getting near you both.

 

 

 

 

But finally after a long stretch of silence, you sighed.

 

 

"You cant just go killing everyone who even vaguely annoys me, Al," you mumbled "It isn't okay."

 

 

 

"And?"

 

 

 

You stared at him again. This time with full tired annoyance and slowly burning anger.

 

 

Alastor wavered under that heated gaze of yours, before finally sighing in defeat.

 

 

"My apologies. I suppose it is a bit... brash, of me to be so..."

 

 

"Over protective?"

 

 

"Yes, that."

 

 

 

 

You smiled at him. "It's alright. All i ask if that you don't hunt for blood the second someone's being a dipshit around me. Having to wash blood out of our clothes gets annoying y'know!"

 

 

 

He laughed, nodding his head "Fair enough!"

 

 

 

 

And just like that you two were back in sync, being cute goofs with each other.

 

 

 

 

"Why don't we head home, and i can tell you aaallll about how dumbo's horrible flirting tactics and all the stuff he overshared while doing so. It's really quite laughable!"

 

 

Alastor locked his arm with your own, smile wide as ever.

 

 

"Wonderful plan my dear!"

 

 

 

 

And off you and your guard Deer went~


	14. Blanket Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets stuck in their blankets and needs help!  
> Alastor to the rescue! 
> 
> ...more or less
> 
>  
> 
> Switching perspectives between readers 2nd p and Alastors 3rd p.
> 
> Warnings for some strong language

Well, this is certainly... a predicament. 

 

You were stuck, wrapped up in your own blanket and unable to move.  
(Who knew thick blankets could be so restrictive??)

All you’d done was roll around a bit, just for fun, and this is what you get?  
Trapped in a blanket burrito of doom?

 

Huffing, you wiggled around, trying desperately to free at least one of your arms.  
But sadly, no dice.  
You were truly, throughly, ultimately, trapped. Unable to move at all. 

Which unfortunately meant there was only one option left. 

 

You proceeded to shout for help as loud as you could. 

 

_______________________________________

 

Humming, Alastor casually twirled his microphone while stalking the dark hallway.  
A few minutes ago one of the guests had called the front desk about a ‘screaming child on the 6th floor’ and he’d been given the task to check it out.  
It shouldn’t be too much trouble.

But now he was getting closer to his sweet Y/n’s room, and the muffled shouting only seemed to be getting louder.  
Oh, surely it wasn’t his dearest, right? What could they have possibly gotten into this time for them to make so much noise? 

 

Standing in front if their door though, there was no doubt it was coming from here. Humming, he knocked loudly on their door. 

Near instantly the shouting stopped (thank satan!), but strangely the door itself stayed shut. 

Then a slightly muffled “Whose there?!” Came out from behind the door. 

 

“Its just me, Darling!”

 

“Alastor!?” 

 

“Yes sweetheart, its me! Could you open the door for me please?” 

 

“Well, Unfortunately, I cant!” 

Alastor blinked.  
What? 

“Why cant you open the door? You didn’t break the handle again did you?”

 

“No!” A pause, “I-Im stuck! I cant get up!” 

 

Stuck? How did they get stuck? 

 

“..I take it i can come in then?”  
He was already pulling out the spare key before they said yes.

 

_______________________________________

 

‘Hooray!’ You silently cheered hearing the door open, ‘Its Alastor! Im saved!’ 

But instead of coming directly to your aid like a good boyfriend, Alastor burst into full bellied laughter after finally seeing your current problem. 

That jerk! 

_______________________________________

 

Oh, oh this was just too precious. 

Far too precious. 

 

All that screaming and shouting, all because they were trapped in their own damn blanket! 

 

Alastor knew he should be scolding Y/n for making so much unnecessary noise, but honestly he couldn’t stop himself from laughing.  
They just looked so funny and cute!  
Face flushed from shouting, hair all fluffed up and tousled, and wrapped in a blanket thats so much bigger than them. 

 

“Hey! Stop laughing!” Y/n squeaked.

 

The indignation in their voice just made him laugh harder.

 

Finally, after at least three minutes of cackling, Alastor managed to get control himself and moved to stand in from of them. 

 

“It seems like you’ve been caught! Want some help?~” 

_______________________________________

 

“Fuck off.” You growled at him. He just spent the last five minutes laughing at your misery, you had every right to be at least a little bitter. 

 

“Well now thats not a very nice thing to say..” Alastors hand suddenly gripped your cheeks, making you look at him directly. He moved closer as he spoke, “would you like to try again my sweet?” 

 

You were nose to nose now and you could already feel your cheeks starting to burn from being so close. This blanket prison was getting a lot warmer now... 

 

“F-fine! Fine!” You squeaked, trying to turn your face away. But of course he wouldn’t let you, keeping a firm grip on your face instead.  
“Yes, id like some help!” He squeezed your face “..Please.”

 

“Why id love to dear!” Letting go of you, Alastor instead reached for the edge of the blanket itself. 

 

Wait-

Wait a minute-

“ALASTOR NO DON’T YOU DARE-“

 

Too late.

 

Alastor ripped the blanket away in one swoop, causing your body to spin rapidly in the air like a cartoon for a moment before slamming back down on the bed, all the air knocked out of you. 

 

Sure enough, his laughter instantly rang out loudly in the room again. (Was he pointing too?!) 

And He was still laughing when you could finally breath properly! 

 

Growling, you readied yourself, and then... Pounced! 

 

Alastor and you went down together, landing in a heap on the floor.  
It was quite for a few moments, and you started to worry you may have actually hurt him somehow.

 

Then Alastor started laughing once more, and any sympathy you had disappeared entirely. 

 

Annoyed, you sat up, now straddling the Deer demon, and angrily growled “Stop laughing at me! It’s not funny!” 

 

He was still laughing, but one of his claws went to your hip and he pressed the back of the other one against his mouth. Slowly, his laughter died down to simple chuckles, but his giant smile stayed. 

 

“Apologies,” he chuckled, now sitting up “It was just too funny for me not to laugh at.” 

You huffed, crossing your arms and pouting angrily at him. 

 

Alastor tilted his head to the right while looking you over. His sharp grin smoothed into something softer as he sighed. “You really are mad at me, aren’t you?” 

 

When you didn’t say anything in return, Alastor started tapping his chin in thought.  
(What to do, what to do...)

 

You felt a claw under your chin, making you look up at him.  
And instantly you felt your heart skip. 

 

His eyes were half lidded, and the usual sharp toothed grin was replaced with a sweet, gentle smile that made your heart absolutely melt. 

 

“I’m sorry for laughing at you, Y/n.” 

 

(Fuuuuuck he even made his voice go little deeper-)

 

 

“...Why must you make it so hard to stay mad at you?” You sighed, but you already had a small smile on your face and were leaning up towards him anyways.

Alastor grinned once again, happy that you weren’t mad at him anymore, and quickly closed the small gap between you two in a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo okay so this lil fic has actually been sitting in my wips for m o n t h s, like since i first started writing Alastor oneshots, and I finally figured i might as well post it anyways. 
> 
> It’s basically done, i just couldn’t think if i wanted to add anything else to it at all. Or what i would add. 
> 
>  
> 
> But here it is now, in all it’s old written glory, lol


	15. Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor helping reader through a panic attack?   
> Ah heh, yeah.. this me helps to write about sometimes   
> so maybe expect the occasional comfort fic

 

 

It was loud.

 

Too loud.

 

 

Everyone was yelling.

 

Why was everyone yelling??

 

What happened? They were just talking a minute ago. Discussing something.

 

And now they were tearing at each others throats.

 

It was bad.

It was really bad.

 

 

 

And it hurt.

 

It hurt so much.

 

 

Your heart began to pound and tears pricked your eyes.

 

 

 

They were still yelling.

 

 

The words flashed into your head on reapeat-

 

Danger

 

 

You needed it to stop, Or to run away.

 

 

It was full of anger and hate and made something bitter claw at your insides from the sound.

Memories of hot pain and violent screams tore into your head.

 

You couldn't see.

 

You couldn't breath.

 

 

 

Danger.

 

 

It had to stop. It must stop.

You needed it to stop!!

 

 

Danger

 

Danger Danger Danger-!

 

 

 

 

Something wrapped around your body, and you were suddenly pressed up against something firm and warm.

 

 

But before you could shove at it, run away from it, your ear was pressed against the something and you paused.

 

 

Thump thump thump-

 

 

A heart.

 

 

 

You turned and buried your face into whatever it was and inhaled.

 

 

Cinnamon. Blood. Campfire.

 

 

 

Alastor.

 

 

 

 

...Safe.

 

 

 

You nuzzled into his chest and gripped his suit, shaking still.

 

It was Alastor.

 

Alastor was safe.

 

 

 

His hand rubbed circles into your back, and hummed he softly to you.

Everything else was fading out now, like background noise. The only thing you could fully hear was his voice.

It even sounded normal. No overlaying static that made him sound like he was coming through a radio.

 

It was grounding.

 

 

 

The pain inside your head slowly began to subside and you gradually loosened your grip on him.

Safe. You were safe now.

 

 

Eyelids heavy, you nuzzled into him once more, and fell fast asleep. The pain and fear now long gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alastor watched you for a short while afterwards, silently cradling your body close to him and thanking the universe itself for his powers.

 

 

The area around him was covered in darkness, having hidden you two in his own shadow to block out all the noise. All that horrendous noise.

 

 

Alastor could take the others fighting. In fact it amused him most the time. But the tear tracks on your cheeks reminded him that you couldn't, at least not to this degree.

 

 

Something inside him flared angrily.

 

 

But it would have to wait. First priority was getting you somewhere else, where you could properly rest.

 

He sent his minions out, to make everyone either shut up or leave. Once he was sure it was alright, Alastor stepped out of his shadow with you bundled in his arms.

 

 

He shot everyone who was there a glare full of fire and murderous intent before walking out, already making a beeline towards the elevator and then to his own room.

 

 

Door locked and curtains drawn, Alastor pulled back the covers and carefully laid you down, crawling sat next to you afterwards.

 

He debated going back and ripping into them, making them suffer for hurting you, intentional or not.

 

But you were still clinging to him, and he sighed and stroked your hair while you snored softly against him.

 

 

Revenge could wait.


	16. Thoughts (short)

Alastor had a problem. 

 

A big problem. 

 

And it was eating away at him every second.

 

He stared at the ceiling above his bed, completely unable to sleep with a tornado of thoughts in his mind.   
They weren't bad thoughts, not at all, in fact they made him rather happy. Made his heart beat quicken and his face warm. 

But that itself was the problem. 

 

Because they shouldn't be making him so giddy. They shouldn't have such a effect on him. But they did. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to make them disappear. 

 

And just what were these thoughts exactly? What could possibly be causing him so much trouble? 

 

You.

 

They were all about you. Every single one of them were about you. 

 

He couldn't get you out of his damn head!

It was a giant, jumbled mess. A tangle of thoughts that he could never hope to control. 

 

Alastor thought about you, in every sense of the way. 

 

About your eyes, your lips, your laugh, even the way you walk. It all bounced around his head with no sign of stopping. 

 

Wonderful, lovely scenarios flashed in his minds eye. Wishful fantasies, about you and him together. Dancing, cuddling, kissing...

 

Alastor felt his cheeks burn and angrily slapped a hand to his face. 

 

"Oh, Fuck me..."

 

 

Alastor had a problem.

 

A big problem.

 

And no matter how hard he tried, it stayed firmly seated in both his mind, and his heart.


	17. Happy Easter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnng this is a couple days late sorry
> 
> Also how was everyones easter? And if you don't celebrate easter, how was your weekend? 
> 
>  
> 
> Right story stuff uh
> 
> Switching perspectives,   
> from Alastor's third person to readers second pov. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings for cuss words but thats about it
> 
>  
> 
> Also, while writing this i was imagining Y/n in a tokyo disney easter bunny outfit, so im basing their outfit on that. 
> 
> Like this one! https://pin.it/4mwx2zsitanvjp
> 
> Isn't it just so cute? You can find many more on Pinterest, they're all positively adorable! <3

 

 

"pendejo! Put them down!" 

 

 

 

Alastor instead squeezed the bunny demon in his arms. Vaggies yelling, or anyone's for that matter, wouldn't do any good. 

 

The only one who had any chance of making him let go was in arms, and Y/n seemed alright with this for now. 

Or maybe they were just too embarrassed to do anything about it? 

 

 

 

"They dont seem to mind, I'm sure my Sweetie Pie would have told me if there was a problem!" 

 

 

 

 

"Well I MIND! Let go of them!" Vaggie had her spear pointed directly at him, protectiveness and impatience coursing through her. 

And annoyance. 

 

 

Y/n was supposed to be the Easter Bunny this weekend. 

Their job was to dress up and hide eggs around the Hotel, as per Charlies request. Except they couldn't do jack with the Deer demon coddling them like this. 

 

 

 

But Alastor just couldn't help it! They looked so cute all dressed up! 

Not that they didn't look cute normally, of course, but the pastels and overall cutesy look of their costume was just adorable. 

_Especially_   when paired with the 'i live in my hoodie' demon. 

 

Alastor could barely get them into nicer attire for date nights, how had Charlie gotten them into this? 

He squeezed them again, ignoring Vaggies yelling and making a mental note to ask her later. 

 

 

 

 

As for Yourself...

 

You were dying. Completely dying. 

 

Charlie forced you to dress up, in something so stupidly cutesy, and wanted you to play as the Easter Bunny. 

Firstly, kinda rude to ask a  _**Bunny**_ Demon to  play the Easter Bunny. Secondly, why did it have to be this outfit? Why must it be the one thing you would never, ever wear under normal circumstances??

(..maybe..) 

 

 

Why were they even celebrating Easter in hell?!?

 

 

 

And as if that wasn't bad enough, Alastor suddenly showed up and make everything worse. 

The one person you absolutely didn't want to see while dressed like this! 

 

WHHHHHHYYYY

 

 

But you don't have any time for self pity. 

 

Vaggie looked about at her limit, and you'd would rather avoid a spear going through your idiot boyfriends head, even if it wouldn't kill him. 

 

 

Patting his arm, you silently requested to be put down. Alastor gave a pouty smile, but set you gently on the your feet anyways. 

 

 

"Right," You coughed awkwardly "Vaggie, what is it I'm supposed to do exactly? You, uh, didn't get to it..." 

 

 

You could phantom hear her raving about 'how she was was just about to before he burst in!-', but thankfully the moth just growled and angrily pointed to the two trash bags full of many, many plastic eggs. 

 

 

"Hide these, all around the hotel. We're doing a egg hunt later, and these need to be scattered  _everywhere_ for it. The only places you cant use are any of the guest rooms, bathrooms, and staff only areas."

 

 

 

"Well that sounds painfully simple!" Alastor laughed behind you, arms snaking across your shoulders so he could lean down on you. "We'll have it done in no time flat!" 

 

 

 

Your ear twitched just as Vaggie's eye did. 

(We'll??)

 

 

"You are not involved, Shitlord." 

 

 

 

"But of course I am! What kind of boyfriend would I didn't help my sweetheart? Besides, it'll go much faster that way." 

 

 

You felt Alastor snicker quietly as Vaggie cringed at the words 'boyfriend' and 'sweetheart'.

But even so, she gave you  the look ™. 

 

 

"It's alright Vaggie, Alastor can help. He's right that it'll go faster, and he can reach higher than me, so I think it'd be worth it. He'll behave." 

 

 

She didn't look convinced in the slightest. 

 

But, that's didn't really matter, because according to Alastor your permission was the all green go ahead and he was already moving towards the bundles if eggs. 

 

 

"We'll be fine," you grinned at her "Go help Charlie set everything up." 

 

 

 

She looked between you and Alastor. 

 

 

"Vaggie. Go." 

 

 

She narrowed her eyes but walked out the door anyways. 

 

 

_________

 

 

 

Alastor heard the door close softly, and finally turned back to look at his sweetheart. It was best to let them deal with the moth, lest he have a spear shoved into him. And he really didn't want to deal with the blood right now. 

 

 

His ear twitched and his smile softened, looking them over.

 

 

"You really do look cute, my dear." 

 

 

 

Y/n gave him a small, embarrassed grin, and came over to look over the eggs with him. 

 

 

 

"Thanks, I guess. I.. rather dislike it, personally." 

 

 

 

"I'm not surprised, its unlike you to wear anything so energetic." 

 

 

"Yeah, well, i didn't exactly do this for fun. Charlie made me, but i guess it's okay." 

Their tone told Alastor that it was not, in fact, okay. 

 

 

He brought them into a hug, humming thoughtfully. 

 

"You could always take it off, if it's truly annoying you." 

 

 

"It doesn't annoy me, not really, I just feel silly wearing it. And I already get enough crap about being a Bunny on a weekly basis. This is just fuel to bonfire." 

 

 

"Hmm..." Alastor pondered to himself, a tiny plan gradually growing in his minds eye. 

 

Another minute of silent hugging went by before Y/n finally pulled away. 

Smiling, a real one this time, they closed one of the trash bags and hoisted it up. 

 

 

"Alright, lets get this show on the road fluff butt, we've got a lot of ground to cover and a lot of eggs to hide!" 

 

 

 

 

He laughed heartedly at that. How adorable!~ 

 

 

 

But he held up a finger, grinning widely as his shadow slipped out the door. 

 

"Just a moment darling, I believe a change of attire is in order!" 

 

 

"Al, i told you, I'm fine!" 

 

 

He chuckled and flicked his wrist, and in a wisp of smoke, his outfit changed. 

 

 

Now sporting a bright green and yellow vest and suit bottoms, magenta polka dots and a undershirt, and his classic dark crimson bowtie, Alastor smugly took the bag from them. 

 

 

"I wasn't referring to you sweetheart~" 

 

 

 

Y/n face flushed with embarrassment, so he happily planted a kiss on their forehead and began towards the door. 

 

 

 

"Come along now dearest! We don't have all day!~"

 

 

 

 

 

______________________________

 

 

 

 

It was going well, surprisingly. Eggs were partially hidden all around, in vases, shelfs, empty plant pots, everywhere. Nearly every corner and piece of furniture had at least one egg shoved into into them. 

 

 

And then you guys got outside. 

 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

"Alastor no! We can't do that!" 

 

 

"And why not?" He asked mischievously, balancing the blue plastic egg precariously on the highest tree branch. 

 

"It's too high! Nobody will ever find it!" 

 

 

"Isn't that the whole point of this 'egg hunt' my dear? I mean, it does have 'hunt' in the name!" 

 

"How can they hunt something they have no hope of finding?!" 

 

 

Alastor landed perfectly on his feet in front of you, ever grinning face full of mischief. 

 

 

"They cant. But they don't know that, and I suspect they'll be getting the princess and the moth to check every nook and cranny of this place before they realize it." 

 

 

"That's awfully mean, Al." 

 

 

"Perhaps, but i'd say they deserve a little punishment, wouldn't you?" 

 

 

"What? No, why would-"

 

"They made you were that outfit didn't they? You said you disliked it, and they made you wear it anyways, surely that deserve some kind of punishment?" 

 

 

"..your thinking of revenge, Alastor." 

 

 

"Am I wrong?" 

 

 

You narrowed you're eyes at him. Technically no, he wasn't. But you're plan of revenge had simply involved swapping the sugar for salt, this was much meaner. 

 

 

"Isn't this against the rules? Surely we can't just do that." 

 

 

"I don't know about any 'rules' for Egg hunting, or Easter, but according to Miss Vaggie, this would be perfectly legal." 

 

"But she-"

 

 

"She said we cant cant use any of the guest rooms, bathrooms, and staff only areas. Nothing against hiding the eggs in... harder to reach places." 

 

 

"...But-"

 

 

"It'll be a challenge! And you get revenge for being made to endure that costume you dislike." 

 

 

 

You looked at him, than at the remaining eggs in your second trash bag, and back to him. Alastor had a stupidly excited look to him, and he kept eyeing the bag. 

 

 

Sighing, you handed him the two eggs in your own hands. 

 

"Only a few. The rest have to be hidden normally." 

 

 

He chuckled, watching you with a cheshire grin as you grabbed two more eggs. 

 

 

"You want to do it too, don't you?~" 

 

 

You side eyed him. 

 

 

"You're a bad influence." 

 

 

 

"That's not a no!" 

 

 

 

"Oh, shut up you deranged Bambi." 

 

 

 

 

Alastor laughed. Tapping one of his eggs with yours, he kissed your cheek before turning and skipping away, presumably to find a very difficult hiding stop. 

 

 

"Happy Easter my darling Y/n!~" 

 

 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

"Happy easter you dork ♥"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,466 words


	18. You’ll go to Hell, one day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Im using Riplaechills design for human Al, but youre free to imagine him however you want!) 
> 
> Alive Alastor for this one 
> 
> I wanted to try writing something like this at least once, cause the idea that Al had someone he actually loved before dying is interesting to me
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings- uuh, mentions of murder, some descriptions of blood/body harm(?),  
> and forced kissing? Im adding it to warnings just in case.

 

 

 

 

 

Alastor raced along the pavement, quickly searching around for any place to hide. 

 

There was the pounding of feat behind him, and adrenaline was pumping through his veins. 

 

 

He refused to be caught. Absolutely refused it. 

 

 

 

Y/n's hand was still in his, the poor dear practically being dragged along with him. But just as he hadn't loosened his grip, they had yet to let go of his hand, and that provided him with some amount of comfort. 

 

 

Maybe they didn't hate him? 

 

 

Though, after what they just caught him doing, he highly doubted it. 

 

 

 

But that would have to wait. Right now, there was the much more pressing matter of finding someplace to hide. He had yet to see anywhere that could act as cover. That could give him just a minute, he needed just a minute, to recollect and organize his racing mind. 

 

 

 

 

Y/n's hand yanked him to right, and suddenly he was being pulled into a tight alley. Where the light of the street lamps couldn't quite reach and they were hidden in the nights darkness.

 

There, Y/n stopped, tugging him close and pressing a finger to their mouth in a shushing motion. The thundering footsteps could be heard getting closer now. 

 

 

Alastor copied Y/n in holding his breath, and froze in place when the angry footsteps got close-

 

 

Their pursuer raced right passed the alley. Never even sparing it (them) a glance. 

 

They wanted a moment in absolute silence, then let go and began inhaling much needed oxygen. 

Breathing heavily, Alastor tiredly pressed his forehead against the brick wall next to Y/n's head. 

This was not at all what he had planned for tonight. 

 

But it was his own fault, really. He'd been too confident this time. Too cocky. 

 

And that in turn caused his friend to witness something they never should have seen. 

 

 

Speaking of which-

 

 

 

 

He cracked open an eye to look at them. Y/n was still breathing hard, but it was getting better now. They had leaned  against the wall for support, avoiding touching Alastor as best they could. 

 

 

He didnt say anything while waiting for them to catch their breath, silently watching the whole time. 

 

 

 

"Al-" they coughed "You have a LOT of explaining to do." 

 

 

He just nodded. Though actually explaining it... how the hell was he going to do that? And should he even try? 

 

What did he do now? 

 

 

Logically, Alastor knew what he  should do. He knew very well what would guarantee his secret to stay hidden. 

 

 

But-

 

 

This was Y/n. One of the very few, if not the only person, he ever truly considered a friend. 

 

 

 

Y/n stared up at him now, and he couldn't look away from their e/c eyes. 

Full of conflict, he could practically see the cogs turning in their head. Their trust and faith in him versus what they witnessed mere minutes ago. 

 

 

 

"Darling-"

 

 

 

"Don't you dare 'Darling' me!" They snapped at him "I want a explanation Al, a real one. The truth." 

 

 

He was silent for awhile, debating.

 

 

Until finally, Alastor lowered his arms to trap the other against the wall, his eyes darkening slightly. 

 

 

"You cannot tell anyone, Y/n, do you understand me? Nobody can know about this. Ever." 

 

 

"Give me a reason then! Why shouldn't I start screaming, right now? Attract that egg* back here?"

 

 

Alastor's posture instantly straightened, his fingers digging into the brick wall while his eyes narrowed. "Break it up*, Y/n." 

 

 

They watched each other in tense silence. 

 

 

 

"You've yet to give me a answer." 

 

 

 

 

 

"...I dont have one." 

 

 

Y/n stopped. 

 

 

 

"What?" 

 

 

"I dont have one. Logically you should be screaming, shrieking for help." He chuckled darkly, taking a slight step even closer into their personal space. "I dont have a reason for what I do, Y/n. Its simply something I rather enjoy, that is why I do it. What you saw tonight was my...Hobby."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alastor watched as the realization came to them. The realization that, yes, their friend, best friend, was a murderer. A killer. 

 

And he liked it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It should of brought him pleasure. Seeing them become afraid of him, their eyes suddenly searching for a escape route, body tensing, all within mere seconds.

 

 

Instead it made something bitter claw at his insides. 

 

 

 

"Y/n, sweetheart-"

 

 

 

Y/n flinched, pressing themselves firmly against the wall in a attempt to get somewhat further from him. "Stay the hell away from me!!" 

 

 

 

"Shh, you need to be-"

 

 

"I dont need to be anything! Stay away!!" 

 

 

 

He growled. Their shouting could attract attention if he didnt get them to be quiet soon. 

But he didn't want to scare them into silence...

 

 

 

Hm...

 

 

 

 

 

Swiftly, before they could yell again, Alastor smashed his lips against their own. One hand pushed against the back of their head, the other going to their lower back, effectively trapping Y/n in place. 

 

 

Y/n yelped, eyes wide as saucers, face gradually reddening, and they quickly started struggling to be let go, hands pushing and shoving against his chest. 

It didn't do anything, of course. 

 

 

But despite their constant moving, Alastor was rather enjoying himself. Which wasn't his original intent, but a very welcome side effect nonetheless. He hummed in satisfaction. 

He wondered, if simply kissing like this was pleasurable... 

 

 

 

He roughly pinched their side, shoving his tongue in Y/n's mouth when they yelped. 

 

 

He got a few seconds to explore before Y/n bit down on his tongue, hard. 

A jolt of ecstasy ran through Alastor from the pain of it. The taste of iron flooding his mouth made him groan, and he pulled away quickly to compose himself. 

 

 

Y/n, meanwhile, took the opportunity to suck in air again. Deep breaths, as best they could. The glare they shot him was sharp as a butchers knife. 

"You have a lot of nerve-" 

 

 

"If you don't hush up I'll do it again." 

 

 

 

Alastor couldn't tell if he was pleased or disappointed when Y/n went silent. 

 

He ran his tongue on the roof of his mouth and shivered at the painful sting it provided. They had bit very hard, any more and he was sure his tongue may be split in half. 

There was still blood collecting im his mouth, and he wondered briefly what kissing Y/n  now would feel like. 

 

The thought was quickly shoved away. 

 

 

 

Alastor finally looked back at Y/n, and met their angry, embarrassed, annoyed face directly. He didn't like that look on them. 

 

 

 

"May I speak now?" They asked, voice full of bitter sarcasm. Alastor nodded his head. 

 

 

 

 

"You are a terrible, horrible man." 

 

 

 

 

His heart, or whatever was inside of him, cracked. 

 

 

 

 

"You are a despicable, horrible man. You charm, deceive, and manipulate others. You kill people." Their index finger poked him in the chest "And you have absolutely no feelings of remorse or guilt about any of it. You enjoy it.

You'll continue to do it until the day you die.

And you will die one day Alastor, its a fact of life. The only thing I can do pray is that your time in Hell will be worth it all." 

 

 

They held him with a ice cold gaze and suddenly, Alastor didn't feel like the big monster he was. 

Not at all. 

 

 

"...Im sorry..." He whispered, head bowing down to stare at the floor. It was quite for a minute, then there was a sigh and two hands pulled his head to Y/n's chest. 

 

"No you're not."  

 

 

 

No, he wasn't, not really. 

He loved what he did, no matter how horrible it was. But he was guilty, for possibly the first time in his life, that  they were the one who knew about it. 

His posture slouched and he pressed his ear against their chest, listening to the  thump thump thump of their heartbeat. A hand ran through his hair and he exhaled a tired sigh. 

 

The two of them just stood there for a long moment, thinking their own thoughts. Wondering just what to do now. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I don't hate you, though I know I really should." Y/n suddenly said "After what you've done, I should want you dead. But I don't." 

 

 

Alastor lifted his head to look at them. They looked at him. 

 

 

 

After a few minutes more, Y/n forcefully grabbed his hand and began towards the front of the Alley. Dragging him along with them. 

 

 

"You are a terrible person, Alastor, and one day you will go to Hell for all that you have done... But until then," They looked around the street. Once satisfied there was no one, Y/n pulled on him out. 

 

"We'll just have to figure this out on our own." 

 

Now heading down the street, they looped their  arm with his, just like normal. 

 

Alastor smiled happily once again. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy this was long! But i like how it turned out :>
> 
> Rough Word count- 1,475 
> 
> Stared words  
> Egg- man  
> Break it up- Stop that, quite the nonsense


	19. Alastor hc’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some general Alastor hcs that i have
> 
> Also stuff that gets mentioned in my writing with him occasionally. Thought this might help explain some things or why i write him the way i do. Maybe

 

-Alastor's footsteps are basically silent, meaning he sometimes unintentionally sneaks up on people.

 

 

-His eyes and teeth give a faint glow in the dark, which gives off a very unsettling

image in a dark room.

 

 

-His eyes occasionally do the swirly thing/ or radio dial thing without him even trying, and he'll have to forcibly shake his head to get them back to normal.

 

 

-His microphone can broadcast through all the radios within a 30 mile radius him. It can also talk (cannon) and look around with its single eye.

 

 

-He has 'magic' that can pick up things and move them around as he wants. Its like a somewhat-sparkly red mist, and is actually rather pretty to look at.

 

 

-His shadow is almost like a separate entity, having the ability to move on its own and even whisper to whoever it chooses. It can't fully leave his body, but can 'stretch' itself to other shadows and kind of walk on its own.

(This may be how Alastor seems to 'teleport' himself everywhere)

It can also pick up some things, as long as they're somewhat lighter, and hand them to him.

 

 

-Souls that are trapped within his radio cannot respawn, at all. They are completely trapped inside of there until he decides to let them out.

This is one of the reasons his sudden take over years ago was so terrifying, as not many had known that was even possible to do.

And what was more, the few souls he did let go came back traumatized and broken, only former shells of what they used to be. Asking them what happened in there would only ever be answered with uncontrollable sobs of pain.

 

 

-Another reason he's so scary and powerful- Boi's impossible to kill.

Or, well, not impossible, but its extremely, incredibly hard to do.

And he'll just come right back afterwards.

Shoot him in the head? Well now theres blood on his face and you haven't accomplished anything. Stab him through the heart? Whatever's left of it, if there is anything, is still pumping despite that.

This f*cker will not go down easy, and that's a promise.

 

 

-Alastor gets bitey sometimes. I mean, look at those teefs, he's made for biting. He'll go after almost everything, even people if you aren't careful.

 

 

-He's like a damn cat really. All the attention! Focus on me! Wait, no, don't pay attention to me. Im not here.

Oh, there are drinks on this bar? Swipe them all off! Is that a knickknack on the shelf? Be a shame if someone pushed it off...

 

-Alastor has his own radio station in hell. It plays all day long, and though nobody wants to admit it, has some good song choices.

Sometimes he'll get on and talk late at night, talking about the randomest and strangest things. Other times he may answer a few questions, depending on what they are.

 

 

-Has two pet Alligators, Marty and Phillip. They basically came with his house, having lived there before he got it. He thought they were neat so decided to let them stay.

He likes watching them eat stuff.

 

 

-His coat is actually somewhat of a comfort item for him. He's had it since he first arrived in Hell, and it's become a staple of his public image. Plus, its super comfortable and warm.

 

 

-Knows how to sew really well. This is thanks to both his mother and from years of patching his own clothes and making voodoo dolls.

 

 

-Has a somewhat soft spot for abused people, from kids to adults. It isn't really obvious but he's a little gentler with them, and may silently chase away or kill anyone whose harming or scaring them.

 

 

-I wont go completely into why he does this or feels this way, but i will say that he didn't exactly have a great childhood.

 

 

-It's actually rare for him to have a pleasant dream. Normally, he either doesn't dream at all, or has a occasional nightmare.

 

 

-Dancing is one of his absolute favorite things to do. It's fun! And theres so many different kinds! Alastor also adores singing, and may occasionally burst into song just because he can.

 

 

-A superficial charmer. He could sweep basically anyone off their feet all while truly thinking of them as a idiot.

This is also why genuine compliments from him are so precious.

 

 

-A manipulator. Alastor is good at getting people to do what he wants, he's crafty and smart and knows how to pull on strings with grace.

 

 

-Not above betrayal. In the end Alastor will almost always do what benefits him most.

 

 

-Sadomasochist

 

 

-His tears are like ink. Big, black, and goopy.

 

 

-Scars, everywhere. Its a mess from both his childhood, and from him messing with his voodoo doll when alive. Plus a couple from some victims that tried to fight back. Keyword being tried.

 

 

-Alastor actually cannot, physically, stop smiling. He can get close enough, and hes very good as getting his intentions and emotions across when he wants, but no matter what the corners of his mouth will always be at least slightly turned upwards.

 

 

-Doesn't cuss too often. He may throw in the occasional swear or two, but nothing too extreme or constant.

 

-*note: If you do hear him swearing up a storm, or using bigger curse words like f*ck, run. Run as fast and as far as you can.

 

 

 

-Despite his use of pet names (ex: sweetheart, darling, dear), Alastor has a belief that women are worthy of respect and should be treated with such unless proven otherwise. This is because of many things, like how he grew up (southern gentleman ya'll), Rosie, and other things.

 

-(i bring this up specifically because of the time he was raised in. Alastor is somewhat stuck in the roaring 20's, but I imagine that either he didnt care too much about that kind of stuff when he was alive, or people like Rosie quickly changed his view.)

 

 

-Has a small phobia of dogs. But he's very good at hiding it, and you'd never know unless he told you.

Werewolves and canine demons he doesn't mind, as those he see's more as 'people' than dog.

 

 

-Alastor is asexual, but he can have sex. It is possible for him to get turned on. However, he doesn't generally have any interest in it. Overly sexual acts, terms, and people tend to make him uncomfortable, and overall he would prefer to avoid them if he can. This does not mean he doesn't enjoy sex, but i'd imagine that it'd take him a long, long time to ever even get close to doing such with his partner. And only his partner.

 

(/slightly wants to vent something here but i wont bore you guys with that.)

 

 

-Somewhat possessive. This is partly due to him having things taken away from him as a child (cough-his mother-cough), and also because he's naturally selfish.

 

 

-Plays piano and violin, and is extremely good at it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the reasons I find Alastor fun to write for is because, from what we know in canon, he’s a untrustworthy psychopath whose basically impossible to beat, but is also a huge dork who loves dancing, singing, jokes, and smiling. 
> 
> But then, in this case, you have to think about how he would be if he actually fell in love. 
> 
>  
> 
> On one hand, you could go the darker route, i guess, which includes him being highly possessive and manipulative. (Abusive, but more in the mental sense than physical)
> 
>  
> 
> But then you have the other path, were Alastor is actually a rather good partner who is genuinely doing his best in something he doesn’t have experience with. He’s a sweet, earnest goofball, whose experiencing truly being in love for the first time. 
> 
> It just, fascinates me, really.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Plus he’s a cutey so theres that too ;)


	20. Radio Demon, under the weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name will probs change later honestly 
> 
>  
> 
> Req fr wattpad
> 
> Alastor waking up sick, not knowing how to deal with it and being confused, and reader having to help him through his cold
> 
>  
> 
> I did my best here, so i hope its okay :I
> 
> Starts with Als pov

 

Alastor knew something was wrong the moment he woke up.

 

 

His head ached, and his throat was horribly dry and scratchy. He felt congested, like there was pressure inside his chest.

He was also shivering, despite being under two of his comforters.

 

Just what the hell was going on here?

 

 

He moved to sit up, pushing down the blankets, but stopped as his head ache seemed to worsen from the action. Alastor squeezed his eyes shut, smile straining just slightly.

Another minute went by before he tried again, this time going much slower than before. It still hurt some, but not as bad as before.

Slowly, Alastor began to get up and make his way to the bathroom, legs strangely wobbly as he walked. His limbs all felt heavier, too.

Door open, he flicked on the lights and turned to look at himself in the mirror.

 

He looked like a mess.

 

His face was flushed, hair ruffled beyond belief, and his eyes were glossed over. He looked tired, the usual dark circles under his eyes much more pronounced.

Alastor squinted at his reflection.

 

Something wasn't right here.

  

He debated continuing on with his normal routine, but ultimately turned around and went back to lying down.

 

He fell back asleep within minutes.

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

Alastor didn't know how long he was laying there, but a obnoxiously loud and overly annoying ringtone finally woke him up.

His phone was ringing, a annoying pop song that Angel Dust chose, and he (unfortunately) forgot to ask Y/n to fix.

 

Slowly, he willed himself to at least sit up, lazily reaching for the small device on his nightstand. Pressing the little green 'accept', he grumbled. Just who was calling him anyways?

  

"Alastor! Oh thank satan you finally picked up!"

 

Oh-

 

It's Y/n.

 

That's not too bad then.

 

"I was worried about you! It's almost noon, y'know!"

 

He hummed in acknowledgement. Noon, so about four hours sense he fell asleep.

 

"..Al, are you alright?"

 

"Perfectly-" He stopped himself at how rough his voice sounded, his throat suddenly hurting.

 

"You dont stop 'perfect'..."

 

Alastor glared at the phone, forcing out a very grainy "I'm fine" that sounded anything but fine.

  

It was quiet for a moment, then he heard a rustling of papers and Y/n's sigh.

 

"I'm on my way, try to relax and don't talk."

  

Alastor stared at the 'call ended' screen for a couple seconds, closed the device, and went back to sleep.

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

You frowned the whole walk to Alastor's home, concerned and worried for your friend. He sounded positively horrible over the phone. Hopefully it isn't anything too bad...

 

The walk itself was actually pretty quick, but maybe that was because you were on the verge of running the whole way. The hardest part, as always, was traversing the swampy forest that was all around Alastor's house.

But eventually you made it to the front door, grumbling as you fiddled with the keys.

  

The inside was eerily quiet.

 

You looked around, confused. Alastor typically had the radio playing if he was home, but you couldn't hear any music at all.

Shaking it off, you began your search for the deer.

  

.

.

 

 

Slowly creaking Alastor's bedroom door open, you were immensely relieved to see him sleeping in his bed. You had checked the whole downstairs, and the only other places he could've been in is his bedroom or the bathroom.

Thank Lucifer it was the bedroom.

 

You tiptoed closer to the bed, coming over to look down at Alastor worriedly. His face was flushed, and a small sweat was beginning to break out on his forehead.

 

He had a fever, at least. A sore throat too, if the call from earlier was anything to go by. So it was most likely a simple cold. 

 

Carefully you made your way out of the room, and back down the stairs to the kitchen.

After shooting Charlie a quick text to let her know what's going on, you filled the kettle and set it to boil. Next you scavenged the fridge and pantry closet, pulling out various items to whip together a soup or stew of some kind. Potatoes, carrots, venison... Yeah, you could make something from this.

  

.

 

 

And you did.

Roughly half an hour later, you had a nice stew ready to serve. The tea was done as well, and you carefully poured some into a mug for yourself before making one for Alastor.

A bowl of stew and a warm mug of tea in hand, you began the slow and steady trip up the stairs and back to his room.

 

You set the items down as quietly as you could on a small table, wincing as any sound it made.

Surprise waking Alastor with a loud noise was never a good idea, after all.

  

Instead, you lightly shook his shoulder, muttering a "Alastor, wake up."

 

After a few moments, one of his eyes popped open to look at you lazily.

 

"Can I help you dearest?"

 

You cringed at how rough it sounded, shaking your head.

 

"Don't talk, its bad for your throat right now. I made some tea and stew for you, it should help." You went to grab the mug and bowl, "can you sit up please?"

 

He did so, propping a pillow behind himself for comfort and support. Alastor eyed the bowl hungrily, happily taking it when you offered it to him. Setting the tea on the nightstand, you grinned. "It's venison stew, so you should like it. I'll go see if i can find any medicine while you eat."

  

Alastor watched silently as you left, chewing on a piece of meat.

 

.

.

.

  

It wasn't surprising to discover there wasn't much medicine in this house, of any kind. It was mostly medical supplies, but you were able to find a small bottle of cough syrup and a bottle of pain killers. That should help though.

 

Grabbing a spoon from the kitchen, you headed back to Alastor.

 

He finished eating just as you were coming in, setting the bowl to the side.

 

"Eat enough?"

 

A single nod.

 

"Good, cause now i'm gonna give you some medicine and you're gonna zonk out for a couple more hours."

 

He narrowed his eyes at you.

 

"You need sleep Al, and this stuff should help with that. Plus it'll help break up whatever junk is messing with you. So," you poured some onto the spoon, then, grinning cheekily, held it out towards him. "Suck it down, big boy!"

 

Alastor rolled his eyes, taking the gross tasting medicine and quickly chasing it with tea.

He ran his tongue all along his teeth, trying to rid the fowl taste from his mouth.

 

"Cool, okay, let me go put this stuff up real quick and i'll be back."

 

.

.

.

 

 

Alastor watched as Y/n left, waiting.

 

And once they were gone, he placed a hand on his cheek and sighed happily. Being sick, if thats what this was, felt awful, but having Y/n take care of him was a wonderful side effect of it.

 

.

.

.

 

When you returned Alastor was still awake, though he looked ready to sleep. Sitting up still, but eyes half lidded and sleepy looking. It was kinda cute, actually.

But he needed rest, and wouldn't get it like that.

 

"Alastor, come on now," you pushed him down onto his back with your hand. "Time for sleep now~"

 

He hummed low, crimson eyes on you.

 

And as you began to move away, Alastor grabbed your wrist, tugging you back.

 

"Stay?" He asked while pulling you closer.

Your face warmed, but you smiled sweetly at him.

"Sure"

 

His smile widened, pleased with that answer. Alastor scooted over just a bit for you, and waited patiently as you began to crawl in next to him.

 

And once you were in, you were instantly pulled into his octopus embrace, his head in top of your own and his arms around your waist. You sighed as felt yourself blushing, closing your eyes and relaxing.

 

"If you get me sick I'm going to kick your ass."

 

 

 

 

 

Alastor was already fast asleep.


	21. Blood moon dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Req from wattpad
> 
>  
> 
> A fic based on the blood moon ball huh? Hmm..
> 
> Alright
> 
> I did change it a little bit, as instead of souls being bound together, theyre just soulmates 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings for cussing
> 
>  

 

"I am, so bored." You swirled the cup of punch in your cup, frowning down at the red liquid. It had way too much alcohol in it in your opinion. Why was it so hard to find a nice glass of fruit juice around here?

 

Well, probably because 'here' was Hell, and it seemed unlikely that Hell would have anything other than booze and soda. Still though, a nice glass of juice would've been absolutely amazing right now.

 

You looked at Charlie, the one who'd brought you here, and cracked a small smile. She was dancing elegantly with her dad, Lucifer, and seemed to be having the time of her life doing so. Good, at least someone was having fun around here.

 

Vaggie was busy keeping Angel Dust away from various party goers, so clearly they both weren't having much fun. And you were just... bored.

 

Maybe, if this party wasn't so 'fancy' you'd actually be having fun, but as it stands you were just bored out of your mind. You didn't know anyone else here, having only been in Hell a couple months, and after attempt one of trying to meet some, which ended in a awkward stare off, you weren't too excited to try again.

 

Sighing, you stared at the content of your cup, debating if you should just down the whole thing and get shit faced for the rest of the night. But that'd be rude to Charlie, so instead you just swirled it once more and sipped grumpily.

 

Turning back to the snack table, you scanned for something munch on while you suffer. There was a great variety of foods, from vegetables to meats to sweets. Your eyes landed on a tray of cake pops, and after a moment of debate you decided to simply grab one of those.

 

The sugar would help you stay awake through this snooze fest anyways.

 

Reaching for it, you mentally cheered yourself, proud of your brilliant thinking, but froze as your hand came in contact with something else.

A small shock, almost like when you touch another person after rubbing your socked feet on the carpet, zipped through your finger tips and up your arm, and you quickly pulled away in surprise.

 

Rubbing your hand, you looked up to the something, or someone, you had touched. Before you, or across the table really, stood a tall man. He wore a classy tuxedo, and had a narrow face with grayish tanned skin. He had a shock of bright red hair, with darker ends, and a set of fluffy ears and small antlers rest atop his head.

 

He looked up at you just as you looked at him, and for a long moment you two just stood in silence.

 

Until his grin seemed to stretch just a bit wider, and he chuckled a little.

 

"Well, that was quite a, 'Shocking' entrance."

 

You blinked at him, processing what he said. Then, despite your better judgement, giggled at the silly joke. Shaking your head, you grinned up at the stranger.

 

"A truly electrifying introduction, yeah?"

 

He laughed, nodding his head. "Very good indeed!" You're grin became a smile, pleased with yourself for making him laugh.

 

"Though, My Apologies for that, my dear. I should've been paying more attention."

 

You shook your head once again, reaching down and grabbing a cake pop for yourself and for the other demon."It's fine, it's just as much my fault as yours, so I say we call it even. Cake pop?"

 

He took the stick from you, looking the cake over. "Is that what these are called? Iv'e yet to try one myself, but my friend spoke highly of them."

 

"Yeah, They're pretty good I'd say, if you like sweets at least." You looked over the one dessert you had. Charlie was gushing over them earlier, and now you could see why. It looked delicious, a lovely red color with white drizzle on top and tiny sugar pearls. Chocolate cake, if you remember correctly.

 

"Hm, well I suppose I'll have to be judge of that, wont I?" You looked at him, with this silly yet charming grin on his face, and laughed while nodding.

Lifting your own pop up, you grinned. "Score out of ten, tell me what you think."

 

He did the same as you, nodded once, and you both proceeded to bite the whole cake off the stick in one go.

 

It was very good, a wonderful little chocolate cake. Your companion seemed to agree, if his expression was anything to go by. He seemed pleasantly surprised.

A couple minutes of chewing went by and after making sure there was any cake on your sharp teeth, you raised a brow at him.

 

"Well? What do think?"

 

"What a delightful little treat! A nine out of ten!"

 

You couldn't help from laughing at his enthusiasm.

 

.

.

 

You conversed with the Deer demon for a while after that, talking about a variety of topics and exchanging jokes and laughs the whole time. The conversation flowed easily between you two, and before you even knew it over a hour had passed.

 

Your name being called made you pause, looking behind you to find who said it.

 

Vaggie was looking around, and you realized that was your que to get back with your little group. Sighing, you turned back to the tall demon.

 

"Hey uh, I, I'm sorry to cut this off but, have to go, my friends calling me back and-"

 

"It's alright dear," He cut you off, pulling out a watch from his pocket. "I believe I should head back to my friend as well. But," He's smiled at you, a nice and sweet one. "I loved talking with you, perhaps we could resume it sometime? Over coffee, maybe?"

 

Your cheeks suddenly felt warm, and you nodded dumbly while staring him wide eyed.

"I, uh, Yeah I, I'd love that."

 

He looked happy with that answer, and carefully brought your hand up to kiss it goodbye.

 

"Lovely~ Until then!"

 

 

You watched as he disappeared into the crow of demons, rubbing over were he had kissed.

 

You stood there for a moment longer, staring after him, before smiling wide and heading back to find your friends.

 

 

 

It wasn't until Angel asked about him that you realized you two didn't even exchange names through the whole thing.

 

.

.

.

 

 

"Aw c'mon toots cheer up, it'll be okay. We'll find this guy for you, don't worry." Angel sympathetically rubbed circles in your back, trying to cheer you up after you realized your blunder.

 

But it wasn't working too well, so instead you just turned and buried your face in his chest fluff.

 

"You're lucky I like you doll otherwise this'd cost ya two hundred."

 

Your reply was too muffled to make out.

 

Charlie pat your back in comfort.

"Cheer up Y/n! We'll find him, I'm positive!" She smiled wide, "And It's almost time for the Blood Moon dance, surely that'll cheer you up!"

 

"Idonmowwhatdatif"

 

"What?"

 

You looked up, now just laying your head on Angel chest like a pillow. "I said I don't know what that is."

 

Charlie blinked, taking a moment to remember that you're still relatively new in hell. "Oh, right, sorry! Let me explain, Once every three hundred years or so, Hell has a Blood Moon ball, or party as it is now. At midnight exactly, the blood moon will shine it's light down on two lucky demons, who are destined as soulmates, bringing them together for the Blood Moon Dance."

 

You blinked, sitting up properly to look at her. "That's it? What about afterwards?" Charlie shrugs. "Typically the parties continue on, and the demons leave to spend time together. That's about it."

 

"Well I mean, that makes sense i guess... how close is it to midnight anyways?"

 

"Fifteen minuets," Vaggie said, checking her phone. "Not too long now."

 

Angel groaned, rolling his eyes and hugging you to him like a teddy bear. "All this shit over a stupid moon uugghh, I need some heavy liquor if I'm gonna have to endure two lovebirds dancing all lovey dovey like. Hey Sunshine, wanna go get some?"

 

You shrugged. "Sure, I guess. Beats just sitting here." Angel released you and you both got up, heading towards the bar together.

 

"Don't take too long!" Charlie called, "You gotta be back here before the dance starts!"

 

 

.

.

 

 

To be fair, the dance hasn't, in fact, started yet.

 

But while Angel was downing a vodka shot and you were watching the bartender mix drinks, the clouds parted ways, and suddenly the whole place was in a lovely red hue.

The Blood Moon was out now.

 

 

You tugged on Angels suit, making him turn around and look too.

 

The various demons have all left the center of the dance floor, leaving a perfect space for a slow dance to take place.

The room fell silent and two red lights, similar to spotlights, began searching the crowds.

 

It felt like time was somehow slowed down, as these bright red lights carefully went over all the crowds of people, deciding.

Somebody would meet their soulmate tonight.

 

 

And suddenly the red light was on you.

 

And it stopped moving. Staying directly on you, and only you.

 

 

From across the room, you could see the other light stop as well.

 

And, as if you were on autopilot, your legs began moving you towards the other it. Your light followed you, driving you to get closer to the other one.

 

The other light was getting closer as well.

 

So close, you were so close to meeting your soul mate.

 

And Suddenly, you could see them.

 

 

 

The man from before stared at you, eyes wide but smile huge.

 

 

 

And without even realizing it, you ran at him. He welcomed you whole heartedly, lifting you up by the waist and spinning you two around.

Then you were set down, and instantly you two were dancing. Somehow.

Could you even dance before? Who knows, but you could it now, and that's what matters.

 

You're staring at each other the whole time, face full of pure joy. It was like everything, everyone, else suddenly disappeared from your mind, and it was just him.

 

Him...

 

"What's your name?" You asked, though it sounded more like a whisper as to keep it private.

He raised a eyebrow curiously.

 

"We never introduced ourselves earlier. We talked for over a hour, and we never even introduced ourselves!" You couldn't help the laugh at the end, it was just so silly. And coincidental.

 

He laughed too, pressing your foreheads together. "How silly of us," he chuckled, eyes scrunched up from smiling so big. "Alastor, my sweet. You?"

 

 

"Y/n"

 

 

Alastor kissed your cheek, happy as a clam.

 

 

 

"Does this mean we can go for that coffee now?"

 

"Of course my dear, of course ♥"

 

 

 

 

 

________________________________

 

 

What you didn't know, was that through it all, Vaggie and Charlie were have a continuous mantra of 'holy shit' and Angel downed a whole bottle of vodka in shock.

 

Alastor, the Radio Demon, the Radio Host, the Happy Hotel's top sponsor, was your soulmate.

 

 

They are so Fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /might come back to this and change the ending later, debating
> 
>  
> 
> this got....a lot longer than i meant it to be...


	22. SH hcs and short fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A req from wattpad
> 
> Warnings for self harm mention  
> Fic at the end starts with readers perspective and changes to Alastor’s roughly halfway

 

-Alastor most likely knew, or had suspicions, before you two even got together. He just generally knows the signs, and since he keeps a particularly special eye on you, he was able to pick up on it fairly easily. 

 

 

-Most likely confronts you about it the second he gets undeniable proof, wether he finds evidence or he walks in on it. (And for everyones sake, you'd better hope he just finds evidence and doesn't walk in on it. Alastor is a hellhound when his partners hurt, even its by their own hand.) 

 

 

-Expect to be followed... everywhere. For a time at least. Alastor figures that if he's with you, you cant hurt yourself, and thats a good enough reason in his opinion. 

If he has to go somewhere, you're going too, end of story. 

 

 

-May ease up on this if it makes you (very) uncomfortable, but don't be surprised if you spot one or two of his little minions hiding behind a corner. 

 

 

-Throws out any blades he finds. And he will find them all. Don't doubt him on that. 

 

 

-The only exception is the razor in the shower, if you use one. But to counter that he takes showers with you. If you're uncomfortable with that, however, then he'll patiently wait in the bathroom while you shower. Will most likely sing the whole time too. 

 

 

-Knives are also locked up, or placed high enough were you cant reach without getting a chair. And he'll hear if a chair is being moved. Only exception is a butter knife, but he watches you like a hawk with that.

 

 

-This also goes for just about anything that you may use to hurt yourself with.

 

 

-Cuddles with you a lot more than normal. Alastor likes having you close, and if he's holding you then he knows for a fact you're not harming yourself. It's as much a comfort for him as it is for you. 

 

 

-Also kisses you a lot more than normal. Casual forehead and cheek kisses when you're cuddling, soft and sweet mouth kisses whenever he see's a good chance, etc. 

 

 

-If you're okay with it, Alastor will also kiss any scars or marks he finds. Doesn't matter where they are, if he finds them and you say it's okay he's planting pecks all over that area. 

 

-Sometimes he'll kiss your wrist, or hold it and squeeze a little. He can feel your pulse, and knowing its there grounds him. 

 

-Also hard kisses. Sometimes he needs it, just to remind himself you're there, with him, okay. Often when he does this you'll be left with a slight stinging sensation. Not a bad one, but one that makes you press a hand to your own mouth and blush. 

 

-Basically he's a lot more touchy feely than he would be normally. 

 

-Alastor... isn't the best with discussing emotions. He never has been, and most likely never will be, but he does his best for you. If nothing else, he's a perfect listener, and will gladly spend hours listening to you talk or vent about anything. 

 

-That being said, he does his best to convey how much he loves you, through his own means. Writes you letters, serenades you, holds you any chance he gets... He's trying. 

 

-Alastor is good at making you feel better about yourself, though. Compliments galore, accompanied by warm cuddles as he holds you close. Very good at easing your worries and fears. 

 

-Also provides endless encouragement for you. He believes in you! You've managed to make him soft, you can do anything! 

 

-He'll go to Charlie for some things, as she seems to know how to make people feel better and is better at 'empathy' than he is. 

 

-Also Rosie. Mostly for advice or a reminder that he's not the cause of your pain. That's something he occasionally worries about, but Rosie's good at reminding him that no, its not his fault, and you do not hate him. 

 

-(You wouldn't think he needs this but... Alastor loves you. Properly loves you. He wouldn't even pursue the idea of a proper and real relationship if he didn't. But he's also pretty realistic about how he is as a person, and knows he can be a morbid handful at times. The occasional reminder that your pain is not caused by him is extremely helpful, and he's happy every time he remembers that) 

 

-During this time where your recovering, his protective nature is near max. Meaning anyone, and I mean anyone, who so much as looks at you wrong is suddenly seen as a threat in his eyes. Wether he destroys them or not depends on your mental state, as if he thinks it'd do you more harm than good he'll avoid the conflict, otherwise... 

 

-Also pray to god for anyone who does hurt you, because Alastor has absolutely no mercy. Not now. He'll hand you off to Charlie or Rosie if he needs you distracted, but nothing will stop him from shredding that person apart. 

And i mean that literally. 

 

 

-I should mention that this overly protective streak of his wont last forever. It'll take time, but once Alastor is sure your getting better, he will slowly start to ease up again. Eventually he will be back to his own 'normal'. 

Just with the added 'massive cuddle bug' feature. 

 

 

______________________

 

 

 

Alastor rubbed slow circles in your back, kissing your cheek as you curled up against him. 

 

Today'd been rough, and you felt utterly drained from it all. You'd gotten home and were completely tired and fully ready to collapse. 

So, just as he always would, Alastor had quickly scooped you up and brought you to bed for a calming cuddle, showering you in soft, feather light kisses along the way. 

 

 

Now, you nuzzled your head against his throat, resting tiredly against the lanky demon. He was still rubbing circles and shapes into your back, using his other hand to softly hold your own. His thumb ran over your own knuckles, the small gesture putting you more at ease. 

 

After a while, Alastor shifted slightly, moving the both of you so he could carefully bring your wrist to his mouth and peck it. 

You could feel your pulse were he pushed down a bit with his thumb, and you sighed as he grinned and pecked it again. 

 

The scars from long ago were slowly fading now, and soon you'd only have some light scarring left.  

 

Alastor often called them your battle scars. 

 

Letting your wrist go, he gripped your hand once again in a light yet firm hold, and went back to rubbing your knuckles as he lowered you hands down. 

He began humming, a soft, sweet sounding lullaby that you couldn't place the name of. 

 

It was becoming increasingly hard to keep your eyes open soon after that, surrounded by warmth and soft love that he showed only to you. Slowly, your eyes shut, and you sighed as you were swept off to dream land. 

 

Alastor simply watched you for a time, still humming. He was thinking, as he always did when it was quiet. 

 

Perhaps, when you wake up later, you'll be downtrodden again, and avoid his eyes once more. You'd mumble your apologies as he kissed your wrists, saying how sorry you were for having worried him before. For scaring him. 

 

And Alastor would laugh, loud and contagious, and remind you that you needn't ever apologize, because he was scared of nothing. He was The Radio Demon, he was strong and powerful and he could gobble you up whole if he wished!

 

Alastor thought about how you'd laugh when he tickled your sides as he said that. How you'd beam at him with such adoration and love. And how, undoubtedly, as it happens every time, you'd bury your head in the crook of his neck, while wrapped up tight in his arms, and whisper your thanks. 

 

Thanks for being there, for loving you. For changing himself for you. For offering you something you so desperately needed. 

 

 

Looking down at you now, curled up in his hold and clinging slightly to his shirt, Alastor couldn't help himself but carefully peck your cheek. Thanks wasn’t something needed. 

 

You're growing stronger everyday now, though some are still a struggle. He knows this, and every time he just wants to pull you close and block all the pain. 

 

Healing takes time. Time and patience and love and care, and for the first time in his long, long life, Alastor found he had plenty to give. 

 

 

 

Alastor fell asleep hugging you close to his heart.


	23. Wing Tips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Req from wattpad
> 
>  
> 
> This is just a cute fic thats all i got

 

Alastor loved your wings. 

 

 

He had since the day you let him see them, and nearly jumped for joy the day you let him touch them. 

 

 

Big, soft, beautiful, angelic wings that could wrap the two of you up in the coziest and warmest cocoon. Wings that were strong and could fly you up, up, up into the red sky and perform all sorts of dives and flips and tricks. Wings that puffed up cutely when you were frustrated or flustered, the feathered tips coming up to hide your lovely red face. 

 

Magnificent dark wings that could spread large and wide, demanding respect from all below you. 

 

They weren't always black of course, but that is simply what happens when one falls from heaven. The white turns dark, and instead of a pure dove you resemble a breathtaking raven. 

 

Yes, Alastor simply adored your wings. 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

Cuddling wasn't a new act for you two. It'd take some awkward maneuvering and shy touches, of course, but eventually you'd both settle easily into a comfortable position together. 

 

Today though, you purposefully laid on top of Alastor's chest, sighing with relief as you let your wings show and spread over the two of you like a blanket. 

 

 

Having such large wings wasn't easy when you worked at a hotel for rehabilitating sinners, so often times you'd simply hide them away with your own powers. This cost a lot of energy however, so any chance you could find to let them be you would gladly take. 

 

Alastor ran a careful clawed hand through your hair, grinning wide as you sighed happily. 

 

"You put too much stress on yourself my dear." he said, massaging your scalp. "Always hiding those wonderful wings of yours... I wish you'd let them out more, I do love seeing them." He gently pet one with his other hand, mindful of how sensitive they could be. The feathers under his hand were very soft, and he vaguely wondered what a pillow made from the would be like. 

 

"I know Al, I know," you giggled, smiling and leaning into his touch. "I will eventually, it'll take too much to have them hid away forever. I just need someplace..." you paused, looking around the hotel bedroom you were living in. "...Bigger." 

It was somewhat embarrassing to say that, as the room itself was rather moderately sized, Charlie having given you a better room since you worked there. But your wings were big, and even simply laying down here on the queen sized bed the ends hung off the sides. 

 

 

"Is that all?"

 

 

Alastor laughed a little, removing his hands to instead grab your own. "Just come live with me then! My home is plenty large enough for your lovely wings my dear, you could have them out all you want!" 

 

You stopped, raising a eyebrow at him. Tilting your head to the side you grinned a little. "Are you asking me to move in with you?" 

 

"I believe thats what coming to live with me would be, yes." 

 

"Don't you get sassy with me now, strawberry shake-" You poked his nose, giggling when he playfully nipped at your fingertip. "This is serious business! I don't want you just saying that so I'll be happy, you gotta be okay with me being there too!" You could tell he was about to sass you again by the raise of one eyebrow, so you sat up, straddling his waist to wave a finger at him. 

 

"I mean it twizzler! Moving in with someone, or having somebody move in with you, if a big commitment if your a couple! You have to be comfortable with it, sharing such a close space." 

 

"I will be." He states simply, "My home is plenty big enough for the two of us, and you wont cause me any trouble by being there." 

 

When you didn't reply, Alastor sighed fondly, sitting up more and crossing his legs under you, making you sit perfectly in his lap. He put his hands on your waist, holding you while setting his chin atop your head. "Ive thought about this love, a lot more than I normally would considering how simple the answer is, and Ive realized that I wouldn't mind having you live with me at all." 

 

Alastor squeezed you a little, chuckling as your wings fluffed a bit and you squeaked. 

A huff escaped you, hands coming up to push against his chest half heartedly. 

 

 

"It'd make me rather happy, actually." 

 

 

You paused. 

 

 

Ducking your head, you pulled away enough were you could actually look at the deer demon. A light red dusted his cheeks, and his smile was soft and sweet. 

 

 

Le Sigh

 

 

"Alright" 

 

 

"Alright?"

 

 

"I'll move in with you, it'll be fun." 

 

 

You laughed in surprise as Alastor quickly kissed you. Your wings wrapped around you two like a curtain, shielding from outside view. 

The inside became warm, and you closed your eyes in content. 

 

 

 

 

And then Alastor choked on a laugh. 

 

 

 

He retracted from your touch, quickly covering his mouth and leaning back towards the far left. You gazed down at his right. 

 

Your wing tips were close to his side, and most like the feathers had touched poked him. 

 

 

You looked back at him. Then back to your wing. And than back at him once more. 

 

 

Oh, oh this is a wonderful day indeed. 

 

 

"Alastor,  sweetheart ,~" you cooed, wing tips already starting to move. "You're not ticklish, are you?" 

 

 

He blinked, before narrowing his eyes at you. "I suddenly regret having said anything at all." 

 

 

You giggled as your wing tips found his sides, making the deer demon jump and let out a forced laugh himself. 

 

 

"Too late now candy cane! No take backs!" 

 

 

You only got uncontrollable laughter in response.


	24. Updates and book two!

Howdy my dearest readers! I come on here today to say that as of now, this multi chapter book is currently being called completed! 

 

 

Why? Well to put it simply... Ao3’s glitched on this fic :P 

 

 

i dont know if anyones noticed, but this book doesn't show up as updated, and I've been told a couple time now that people aren’t receiving update emails for it like they’ve wanted. It also has the wrong publication date. 

 

 

Now, what does this mean for my fics? Well, not anything bad, thankfully. 

 

What I'm going to do is call this book complete, end it, and start a new one! Its still the same story type, and its still going to be reader insert focused, but it'll be a new book that (hopefully) wont be glitched. This book and the next one will be added to a series so that people can find them easier, and that will be that. 

 

Its still going to be only one book on my wattpad, but on here it'll be two! 

 

Also, rules and the notes page will be updated in the new book, though not much will have changed. 

 

 

Thats all the updates i have for this fic, and i hope to see you all at the next one too! 

 

Love you guys! ♥️


End file.
